The bastard child
by DarkMuse01
Summary: Every child that is not born within the institution of marriage has to obey to the law for the bastard children.But how can the son of a Prince obey this law and what dangers await him when he falls in love with the wrong person? Warnings: MxM, Slash, AU, Non-Magical
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! My name is Mary and this is my first attempt at writing a story. The idea stuck in my head and I needed to get it out. English is not my mother language so please don't start making plans for my execution because of my awful grammar.

Oh and I don't own Harry Potter but I thought that was obvious…

The bastard child

Chapter 1

Our story begins in a warm night of July. The rain was falling softly on the ground and everything seemed to be calm and peaceful. A lone woman figure was standing at the edge of the Black forest, a forest known, from the ancient myths, for its dangerous wildlife and magical vegetation. She was holding a sleeping baby in her arms, trying to protect it from the raindrops, which were trying to disturb its sleep. Her hair was long and red and her green eyes kept searching for something in the darkness.

Suddenly loud footsteps could be heard from a distance. A young man appeared from the shadows, followed by a dark brown horse. He stopped in front of her and their eyes instantly met. There was silence for a few moments, not awkward but familiar, the one that only people who know each other very well can have. Then the woman finally broke it with a whisper.

"Please help him."

The man glanced at the small infant for a moment and then said

"It's too risky to bring him to the castle. You know my father will not like it one bit if I suddenly appear with a baby he knows nothing about. And I can't just walk in there and present a new heir to the throne right now, not while my wife is still pregnant. He will never be accepted."

"But they will kill him!" The woman cried "You can't let them kill him! Please, please I beg you James, save him. He is just a baby. He hasn't even started his life yet. That…that awful snake-man told them that he will become too powerful for his own good and that they should kill him now before he destroys them all. Look at him James! Do you think he is dangerous?"

"But…" James tried to say something but he was cut off.

"No buts! I don't CARE about your father! I don't care about your STUPID throne! All I care about is for my son to live even if he won't be accepted from your precious court. Now take our child and save him from the fate that waits for him back in the forest."

She pushed the baby in his hands forcefully and James managed to grab him just in time. He had never held a baby before and the experience was overwhelming. What if he dropped him? Was he holding him right? He had heard somewhere that you have to support the baby's head because it couldn't support it by itself. He tried that and then studied his son for the first time in his life.

He looked like him. He looked like him a lot. No one could say that he wasn't the baby's father. The little one had his hair and his nose and maybe his chin but he wasn't sure. Maybe it was his grandfather's.

Suddenly the baby stirred. All this yelling and moving must have finally done their job because he opened his eyes slowly and stared directly at James.

His eyes were green! At least they looked like green. It was hard to tell in the darkness of the night. He had his mother's eyes. Yes, he definitely had his mother's eyes. Big, shiny and so piercing you could almost believe that they can look into your soul.

Identical eyes watched them with tears, as their owner realized that this was their first and maybe their last moment for them as a true family.

"What about you?" James asked.

"I have to go back."

"Why don't you come with us? The castle is well guarded and I will protect you if something happens"

"No. I can't risk it. The dogs know my scent too well and our assassins won't hesitate to break into the castle. If they find me, they will find the baby. I can't put his life into unnecessary danger."

"Unnecessary danger? You won't survive if you go back there. They won't let you survive!"

"My life is a price I am willing to pay for my son's. I won't let anything happen to him, not while I am still alive and breathing. I love him too much to let anyone harm him."

Tears started running down James's cheeks. Everything was happening too fast and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"So… I will never see you again." whispered James.

"Maybe we will meet in the afterlife, if it actually exists."

"Are you sure there is no other way? Maybe you can hide somewhere or we can start a war with the elves."

"You can't start a war with my family for just a mistress. Your father will never allow you to. And even if I hide the result will still be the same. They don't know you are the father of my child. They will never search for him at your home. He will be safe and I will die in peace if you promise me that you will always protect him."

"Lily…"

"Promise me James."

"I will protect him"

"Good. Now go before they realize I am missing."

"I loved you, I really did love you Lily. I wasn't lying then."

"I know James. I know…"

James mounted his horse and with his son in his arm but before he started his journey Lily stopped him.

"And James…?"

"Yes Lily?

"His name is Harry"


	2. Chapter 2

The bastard child

Chapter 2

James arrived at the castle at sunrise. He still couldn't figure out a way to tell his father about Harry and the thought of it scared him to death. King Abelardus was a cold man even to his only son. His intelligence and strategic mind had earned him the respect of the court and the fear of his enemies. James hoped that his father will not show his famous cruelty to his first grandson as well.

When he finally entered the gate, he was greeted by Sirius Black, one of the knights and his oldest friend.

"Were the hell have you been? Your pretty little Ice Queen is in labor and I have been looking everywhere for you! Do you know how big this castle is? My feet are killing me! You better pay me back for all this trouble I went through."

Sirius finally stopped talking and stared at his friend. He looked exhausted and held something tightly in his arms. Sirius examined the bundle for a few seconds and then…

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU THINKING? Don't we have enough problems with your father already? Wasn't the blond bitch a good punishment for you? I know we had our share of pranks in the past but you didn't have to bring a strange baby with you to test your father's patience. That's cruel even for me."

"He is my son." stated James proudly.

"What?"

"I said he is my son."

"How?"

"Do you want me to explain the techniques of sex to you?"

"No, you shithead, I meant who is its mother and when did this happen."

"It's a he and his mother is Lily."

"Lily? The elf from the Black forest? Wow. She was a true hottie but too serious for my tastes."

"And totally not the point in the situation we are in…"

"We? Oh, no. This is your problem, don't involve me into this."

"Aren't you going to help your best friend?"

"No, but I want to be there when you tell your father. I want to see his face while he rips you up to pieces. "

"Now who is the cruel one?"

"Me. And I am enjoying it."

Sirius started walking back inside and James followed him silently. He knew his friend was going to help him at the end and he was grateful for his loyalty. He needed all the allies he could get.

"What are you going to tell him?" Sirius finally asked.

"Oh now you are helping me?"

"Shut up and tell me."

"How am I going to tell you if I shut up?"

"…Good point"

"I will tell him the truth. Well part of the truth, I will definitely not tell him about Lily because then he will send Harry back to the forest and I promised her I will protect him."

"Your promises should be illegal. They _always_ give us trouble."

They reached the door to the throne room and as they walked inside a smiling King ran to them. The sight of him scared the two men even more because it was rare to see him with such a pleased expression.

"It's a boy James! A beautiful little boy. He looks so much like Narcissa. That child is going to be an amazing prince and a heartbreaker for sure. I gave him his name just like tradition says. Draco. What do you think James?"

James stood still, listening to his father's words and praying that everything won't go as bad as he expected. At least he was in a good mood maybe that could help.

"James my boy what is this?"

Or maybe not…

"This is a baby Father." he answered.

"I can see that but what is this baby doing here and in your embrace as well?"

Here it goes.

"He is my other son Father"

His father glanced at the baby and then the happy smile melted from his face. His eyes filled with anger and his mouth twisted into an awful scowl.

"You did it again, didn't you? You ruined everything. Don't you ever think about anyone else but yourself? You gave up your family for a night of pleasure with some stupid whore and look what happened. This baby is a disgrace and he will never be accepted here. I will not allow it! You have a nice and healthy son upstairs. HE is the heir to this throne and he has every right to!"

"Father, I am not asking for you to give him any rights to the throne. All I am asking is for him to stay here with me."

"And what will you tell to your wife? What will her family say to such an outrage? You don't understand the consequences of your actions! Do you think this is a game?"

"Leave my wife to me father I will deal with her."

"I see how you have 'dealt' with everything else till this moment. But… I will let you have your own punishment so that you can understand how much nuisance you have caused. Tell your wife and if she agrees to your crazy demands I will let you keep this little devil under the law for the bastard children. If not then this child will be executed as an example for the next generations."

James blood froze at the mention of execution. He will never let that happen to Harry. They will have to kill him first.

"Then we have a deal Father. I shall return with the agreement of my wife tonight."

"I will be waiting for it."

The two friends exited the throne room feeling some relief that the King hadn't done something even more horrible.

Suddenly baby Harry started to cry.

"What is going on little guy? Are you hungry?"

"Oh my god! Make it stop!" Yelled Sirius covering his ears.

"Don't mind uncle Sirius Harry. He just a big drama queen. Now let's get you to the kitchens"

Harry's crying quieted into small sobs and Sirius uncovered his ears.

"Speaking of Queens. How exactly are you going to convince the Ice Queen to keep the baby?"

"Don't worry. I have my ways…"


	3. Chapter 3

The bastard child

Chapter 3

"James? Is it healthy for such a small person to make so much shit?"

James raised his head from the baby's belly, where he was blowing raspberries, and gave his friend a dirty look.

"He is a baby, Sirius. All he does is eat, poop and sleep…"

"Don't forget the crying."

"AND cry. I am sure it's normal. You don't have to be so scared of him, you know."

After they fed Harry, the two men (mostly James because Sirius was too afraid to go near the little child) played with him until he needed to be changed. Then there was more crying (from Harry's part) and more yelling (from Sirius's part). Pure chaos. James tried many times to change Harry properly but his lack of experience made the task even more difficult. Now, after he had finally succeeded, he was left with a major headache and a confrontation with Narcissa.

He didn't know which was worse…

"Ok, I have to go get the agreement from Narcissa." the future King said as he placed Harry into Sirius's arms "Watch Harry for me while I am gone. I can't trust anyone else in here."

"Do I look like a nanny to you?"

"Honestly? With your girly hair you kinda remind me of one."

Sirius touched his dark brown curls softly. They barely reached his shoulders and he took really good care of them. He was very proud of his beautiful hair.

"My hair is NOT girly! For your information the ladies think they make me look more masculine and handsome. They adore them!"

"You tell yourself that. Now keep an eye on Harry for me, please."

"Well if you ask so nicely. But I can't guarantee you that he will be alive when you come back."

"I trust you."

And with that James left the kitchens and started to climb the stairs to Narcissa's rooms. When he reached her door, his nerves kicked in at full force. Could he succeed? Narcissa was a powerful and clever woman. Was he strong enough to surpass her?

No. He had to do this. He had to win for Harry. For Lily…

He opened the door and one of the future Queen's servants greeted him.

"Good afternoon Your Highness. Have you come to see the baby? He is truly adorable! The perfect little prince."

James ignored the woman's words and said

"I want to see my wife. Could you inform her of my visit?"

The old woman, stunned by the young Prince's coldness, walked slowly inside her Mistress's personal room and closed the door behind her.

After a few moments, she returned and told James

"Lady Narcissa is waiting for you inside her bedroom. Would you like something to eat or drink Your Highness?"

"No thank you. Just leave us alone."

The servant instantly obeyed and James walked into his new challenge.

Narcissa was lying at her bed, truly exhausted from her difficult labor. She was a true beauty, no one could deny that. Her hair was long and golden and her eyes, even though they looked tired, were filled with happiness. The content of the small crib beside her had to be the cause of that.

"Where were you?" she said in a calm voice, trying not to wake up the peacefully sleeping baby. "I had to give birth alone and your father was furious. What will the court say if they found out, you weren't there for your son's birth?"

"Narcissa, I need to ask you a big favor."

"You know I don't do favors."

"This one is different."

"Well in that case, I'm all ears. I would really like to know what is so important to keep you from your duties as a husband and father."

James went straight for the kill.

"I have another son. An amazing little boy and I want you to sign the agreement so that he can stay here with me."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"Y… 'cough'… you have a bastard? And you expect me to let you keep him? No! I will never agree to this madness! Don't you care a little about this little life next to me? The rightful heir can't be raised next to that filth."

"Don't call him that and you know as well as I do that your precious Draco isn't mine."

"What are you talking about? He is YOUR son!"

"Look, I wasn't going to go there but since you refuse to help me willingly, I will be honest with you. I know that I am not Draco's father."

"Why would say such a terrible thing?"

"Because my dear, we had sex only once and it was 10 months ago. You can't expect me to believe, that the baby loved you so much, to stay in your womb one month longer."

"You are mistaken."

"I believe I am not."

"… Then where is your proof? If you tell your father it will be just your word against mine. I am afraid my lovely husband, that after this little stunt of yours, he will never believe you."

"What if I tell him exactly who the father of his adorable grandson is?"

"You are bluffing."

"No, I'm not. I know exactly who he is and what he does for a living…"

Narcissa's face became pale. This was a very dangerous situation. If James was really telling the truth she was finished for good. Then James spoke

"Listen carefully. I can't divorce you because your father is a very precious ally to the kingdom and plus the church will never forgive me for it. If I tell my father then he won't hesitate to kill this baby and lock you up in here so that you won't do something like this ever again. I am offering you a deal. Save my son and I will save yours. If you agree, I won't tell a soul about this and everyone will be happy. So…Do you accept?"

"…"

"What was that my dear?"

"I accept."

"Good. Now I want it on paper."

When at last the agreement had been signed, James walked out of the bedroom and ran straight to the throne room. He didn't really know who Draco's father was but he was grateful that Narcissa believed his bluff. Now he could keep Harry and protect him from the elves.

But first he had an oath to make.


	4. Chapter 4

The bastard child

Chapter 4

"How could you let this happen Narcissa? A child like that is a true insult to yourself and Draco. Why did you agree to it?"

Narcissa bit her lip and cursed her bad luck for bringing her in this god-forsaken town. She wanted to run away, disappear somewhere, where no one could find her ever again. But no. She was raised with the sense of duty and good manners. She could never leave. She was the future Queen. She was born to be a Queen and her son will rule this country one day.

Draco… Draco was her only mistake in this life and she wouldn't let it destroy her. It wasn't that she didn't love him. She adored her little dragon from the moment she first laid her eyes on him. He was her treasure, the only thing that was helping her endure all the pain his father had caused. However his birth wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't in her plans. And now she had to live with it and stay strong to save herself and her son. She would survive this and everything life threw at her from now on with him at her side.

"I couldn't let that baby die, my Lord. I am a mother and the death of children pains my heart."

"My sweet Narcissa... I knew you had kindness in your soul. Don't worry I won't let my son destroy your family. That monster will have to obey to the law and I will make sure he won't harm Draco's interests. Now come the ceremony will begin at any moment."

"As you wish, my King"

_line_

James stood before the judge's stand waiting for the procedure to begin. He was holding Harry closely in his arms, trying to remember the words of the oath in his head. Every father with a child out of wedlock must know the words for this ceremony.

"Order, Order!" the judge said and everything went quiet.

"State your name, Your Highness."

"Prince James Nathaniel Potter the third."

"And the baby's name?"

"Harrison James Potter."

"And you wish to keep this baby under the law for the bastard children?"

"Yes."

"Very good. Please begin the oath."

"I declare that I am the father of this child and I am willing to accept him as my blood and flesh. I will support him and educate him as much as the law and my wealth allow me to. I will be a parent to him but without forgetting my legal children and wife. I will teach him to respect the laws of my country and if he disobeys them, I will bring his death with my own hands."

"_This oath is ridiculous"_ James thought.

"Alright now everyone rise." The judge shouted "As the law stands every child that is not born within the institution of marriage has no right to the fortune and title of its father. Instead he or she must serve his or her father and his successors until the day of his or her death. If he or she disobeys the law or leaves the father's supervision without permission then the sentence will be death. Also the child must be raised from someone outside the father's household, except from the father himself, because of the disgrace it caused with its birth."

"_And the law is even more ridiculous!" _

"Now do you have the agreement of your legal wife?"

"Yes, here it is."

"Excellent. With the power, that was given to me by the King and this town I grant your request. This baby is now acknowledged from the authorities as your son."

"Finally…"

As the members of the court exited the hall, whispering to each other about the new big scandal, Sirius walked to James with a grin on his face.

"You made it! Now the 'crying machine' is finally yours. Wait… why are we celebrating this?"

"Oh come on Sirius! He isn't that bad, are you Harry?"

Harry kept staring at the two blur faces before him, his baby vision not allowing him to see too well yet.

"Look he is staring at you! I think he likes you." cooed James, cuddling the baby closer to his chest.

"At least he has a good taste in people."

"But we have a new problem now."

"Another problem? Have mercy on me!"

"We have to find someone to take care of Harry."

"Why don't you do it? You managed pretty well before."

"Because he needs a mother-figure in his life. And besides I will not be there all the time for him because of my duties."

"Molly could help. She has six children already. I swear that woman must have been a rabbit in her previous life. She is practically a sex addict!"

"Molly is a lady of the court thus she is part of the _household_. It's against the law."

"What about Bellatrix? She is a … woman."

"I won't trust my son to your crazy cousin. She will probably think he is a little pig and roast him with sweet potatoes! Plus she is Narcissa's half-sister, she cannot be trusted."

"Alice? She has a baby boy herself. And a big house"

"Alice has enough problems already. Frank's health is getting worse by the day. I can't make her even more uncomfortable."

"Angela?"

"No."

"Louisa?"

"Louisa is a prostitute!"

"Hey I am trying to help!"

They stood under the big tree of their childhood memories together, trying to think about all the women they knew that didn't live in the castle _or_ at a whorehouse.

"How about…" Sirius started.

"How about… what?"

"Forget it. I don't think she will accept."

"Who?"

"Just forget it."

"Tell me Sirius! Who were you talking about?"

"My niece"

"You have a niece?"

"Yes but she is not accepted by the Black family."

"You've never mentioned her before. Is she a servant?"

"No she doesn't live in the castle."

"That's great! When can I meet her?"

"Whenever you want but I am telling you, it's a lost cause."

"What's her name?"

"Nymphadora"

A/N: I know I totally messed up the ages and the Black family tree but it just came out of my head this way. This is a totally Au story after all.

And also thank you Luciferou and Elektra107 for your reviews! I will try to update as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

The bastard child

Chapter 5

The Luna Street was filled with men of all ages and shapes, some were just starting their night out and others were already too drunk to stand straight. The loud sounds of music and the smell of woman's cologne gave the night a more cheerful tone. No one was sad at the street of love. But James and Sirius didn't have time for partying. They were wandering around, searching for Nymphadora Tonks.

"Your niece is working at the Red Falcon? She is not a prostitute too, is she?"

"No, she is an entertainer. She dances for the customers. Do you think Harry will be ok back in the carriage?"

"Sirius? Are my ears bleeding? Because you just sounded like you were worried about Harry"

"Well, he is quite nice when he is quiet."

"Don't stress yourself, you big old softie. He was sleeping when we left and he won't wake up for a couple of hours."

They entered the cabaret and found a table in the back to sit. It was a large space with a big stage in the middle and a massive wooden bar at the left. The room was filled with people and the noise was almost deafening. When the waiter came to them, they ordered the finest whiskey in the house, the fire whiskey. It was rumored that one sip of it could make you feel like a king, which was totally ironic in their situation.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I want to welcome you all to the Red Falcon! We've got a great show in store for you tonight. I hope you will enjoy it… So enough talking! Let's give a big applause to our precious jewel, Candy!"

As the loud clapping filled the air, a young woman entered the stage. She looked like a pixie with hair short and red as blood. Her petite body moved gracefully to the sound of the exotic music, just like a leaf that was shaking from the summer breeze. Her eyes were closed at full concentration not breaking it even when the catcalls and name calling became louder. Her dance was sensual and slow, made to seduce and capture even the coldest of men. It was almost magical.

She stood still for a few seconds after her performance had ended and then opened her black eyes and left the stage as quietly as she came.

"That was Nymphadora."

_line_

Nymphadora 'Candy' Tonks entered her dressing room filled with anger. Stupid assholes! They wouldn't understand true art even if it bit them in the ass.

Her rage was forgotten though when she found a strange man sitting in her sofa.

"Who are you?"

"I am Prince James the third and I am here to talk to you."

"I don't care if you are the Pope himself. Get out of my dressing room!"

"I am a friend of your uncle, Sirius"

"Sirius? You mean Sirius Black? What does the pure and honorable House of Black want from a lowlife like me?'

"I don't represent the Black family. I want to offer you a job."

"A job? I already have a job. It pays my bills and keeps me fed. I don't need to be anyone's servant and especially not yours."

"Please listen to me. You must have heard about my oldest son, Harry?"

"Oh! Are you referring to the big juicy scandal? Yes I have heard of it. The women here know how to gossip."

"Then you must know about the law. I need someone to take care of him, someone outside the palace, someone I could trust. The payment will be much larger and you get to leave this filthy place for good. You will stay at a small house, made especially for you and Harry. It is a great opportunity for you."

"…Has my uncle told you that I am cursed?"

"Cursed? What do you mean?"

"When my mother chose my father over her family, my grandmother was furious. She cursed her to burn alive and for her children to give birth to monsters. Five years after I was born my parents died in a fire and the people of the town believed that the curse had actually worked. They marked me as a bringer of bad luck and casted me aside. I had to raise myself without anyone's help. Do you still want to trust your child to me?"

'You seem like a very honest and strong person. I never believed in curses and I will not start now. So will you take the job?"

Nymphadora gathered her thoughts for a few minutes and analyzed the proposal in her head. After a long silence she looked at James and said

"I will accept under two conditions."

"Let's hear them."

"First I will not obey to anyone's orders. I am neither a maid nor a soldier. And second you will never call me by my first name. It's so awful I want to puke every time I hear it. You can call me Tonks."

"Your conditions are accepted. Now pack your stuff and meet me outside. I will make the arrangements with the owner."

After James left, Tonks undressed herself from the disgusting dancing outfit and started packing. She didn't own much. She was always moving to a new place each year and the additional weight made her traveling difficult. Now she didn't have to do that anymore.

The thought struck Tonks like a lightning and made her froze in the middle of folding an old shirt. She was going to live in a house next to the castle. She was going to have a home. She never had one before. And she was also going to live with a child there, raise him, feed him, teach him all that she knew, watch him take his first steps, hear his first words, be like a mother to him…

Tears started running from her eyes as she realized that. Ever since her hometown had marked her she believed that she would never have the chance to be a mother. No one wanted to marry a woman that was going to give birth to a monster. At least now she could take that role for the motherless baby that was waiting for her to love him like he was her own.

When she was finally done she closed the door to her old life and hoped to never return again. Outside the Red Falcon was a big carriage with two white horses in front of it, waiting for her. She felt like that fairytale princess, Cinderella. James opened the door for her and helped her get inside.

"Hello, my little ducky. How have you been?"

"Uncle Sirius. I have been as good as I could manage."

"It has been a long time since I last saw you."

"Five years, uncle. I was only fourteen back then."

"I wish I could have done more to help you. You were just a kid."

"You helped me now in your way. You know I never hated you. How is my dear grandmother?"

"Alive and screaming like always."

"Is that him?" said Tonks gesturing at the small basket.

"Yes, that's Harry. Do you want to hold him?" said James "He is sleeping now so try not to wake him."

James took the peaceful baby slowly from its comfortable bed and gave it to Tonks.

She stared at the small face lovingly and her heart filled with happiness. He was beautiful. The most beautiful baby she had ever seen.

"Hello, handsome. I think you and I are going to get along just fine"

A/N I want to thank each and every one of you, who are reading my story. It makes me want to write more of it and become better.

And special thanks to yukibre94 for her review! Please leave more reviews for me. I want to know what you think of the story.

Until the next chapter, have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6

The bastard child

Chapter 6

_Eight years later- Harry's Birthday_

"Dora! Can I go outside to play with Ron?"

Tonks stopped her work for a moment and glanced at the eight year old boy at the doorway. He looked even more like his father each day, black hair, same face and skin tone. He was a small ball of energy and always got himself in trouble. But maybe that was his elf-blood talking. His big green eyes, the main difference between father and son, were staring at her pleadingly.

"Alright, but remember the rules. Stay within the gardens, never go outside of the gates and never, I repeat, never go inside the castle without permission."

"Yes, Dora!" said Harry and ran as fast as he could to meet his best friend.

Tonks smiled to herself. She still couldn't believe how much her life had changed these last eight years. She had a beautiful house, nice clothes and the most important one, a family. Because Harry was her family even if they weren't related by blood. He was her son and the only person allowed to call her by her first name (but not her full name, she still hated that). Life couldn't get any better.

_ I am a line _

Little Harry ran with all his might to the big oak tree where Ron was waiting for him. He was very excited. Today was his birthday and he would get lots of presents from his family and friends. Then he remembered… Ron was his only friend. But that was alright! He was the best friend in the world and they always went in great adventures together! He saw Ron's flaming red hair from miles away and ran even faster to reach him.

"Hi Harry! Happy birthday!"

"Hello Ron! Thank you! I hope Dora will make her amazing chocolate cake this year!"

"Yum, chocolate… Her cakes are always delicious!"

"Yes but you always eat everything! This time I won't let you take my piece!"

"But…"

Whatever Ron was going to say was cut off by the sounds of crying. The two friends searched behind the tree and found a small girl with brown curly hair sobbing her eyes out.

"Who are you?"

"'_sniff'_ I'm Hermione…" said the girl quietly

"Why are you crying?" asked Harry

"B-Because…_'sniff'sniff'. _Because the other girls were MEAN to me! They '_sob' _they said that my hair looks like bushes and my face looks like a witch's! No one wants to be my friend and play the games I make!"

"We will be your friends! And we will play your games too!"

"But what if the games are really awful, Harry?"

"RON!"

"Ok, ok! We will be your friends…"

"R-Really?"

"Of course!" said Harry.

Hermione wiped her eyes with her sleeves and stood up. She gave Harry and Ron a big hug and almost immediately started laughing.

"THANK YOU! Thank you so much! I thought that I will never make friends here. My parents and I came from a small village named Alpigia. Did you know that my father is a gardener? He fixes people's plants and makes them look like all kinds of shapes. One time he made a dragon out of a rose plant!"

"_She sure talks a lot_…" whispered Ron to Harry.

"RON!"

"Sorry mate. Oh! I forgot I got you something for your birthday. Here."

Ron took a small package out of his pocket and gave it to Harry. It was wrapped with dark green paper and had a tiny black bow on it. Harry opened it to reveal a little golden ball. It had some weird markings all over it.

"My father made it especially for you. He calls it 'the Snitch'. It can fly too!"

"It's your birthday today?" asked Hermione.

"Yes."

"I didn't get you anything."

"It's ok. You didn't know about it."

"Can I give you a kiss? My mom always kisses me when I have my birthday."

"Sure."

She rose in her toes and gave Harry a small peck on his left cheek.

"Do I get a kiss too?" Ron asked.

"NO! You will have to wait for your own birthday!"

"But my birthday is in EIGHT months!"

Harry ignored his friend's argument, already enjoying their new addition to the group. He sat under the tree and examined his first present for the day. He wondered if it could really fly. That would be awesome! Suddenly three pairs of shoes entered his field of vision. He looked up and smiled at the familiar face in front of him.

"Hello Draco."

Draco stared at Harry for a few seconds, his silver blond hair getting into his grey eyes. He had Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, his best friends, on either side of him. He cleared his throat and spoke in a very formal voice for a seven year old.

"I would like to invite you to my party in three days from now to celebrate my birthday. I expect you to dress formally and bring a present to honor me in this wonderful event."

"Can my friends come too?"

Draco seemed to think about it a little and then answered

"The Weasley boy can come but I don't want servants at my party!"

"If she can't come then I won't come too!" Harry screamed.

The young prince gave the only girl present a death glare, like she was the reason for all the problems in his life, and said irritated

"FINE! She can come too!" after a moment of hesitation he added "but you will definitely come, right?"

"I promise."

A huge grin broke into Draco's always serious face and he returned, almost skipping, to the castle.

"Who was that?' asked Hermione.

"That was my half-brother, Draco."

_ I am line _

"Dora! Dora! I am back! I made a new friend today! Her name is Hermione!"

Harry stopped when, instead of his nanny, two men were waiting for him in their living room.

"DAD! SIRIUS!"

The older of the two men ran to his son and spanned him in the air.

"How is my little Lion? A little birdie told me that it's his birthday today!

"HA HA HA! Are you stupid dad? Birds can't talk!"

"You are right, oh clever one. Now I believe that someone in the kitchen has a surprise for you."

"Wait a SECOND! Don't I get a hug? I am the godfather after all."

Harry hugged Sirius quickly and went to the kitchen.

"This child is the same as you! No manners at all! I swear, if he hadn't Lily's eyes, I would have assumed he was your clone!"

"Come on Sirius. Stop bitching. You sound like your mother."

The two old friends entered the kitchen and were hit by the smell of chocolate. Tonks had overcome herself again. That cake was HUGE!

"Let's open the presents!" Harry yelled happily.

The presents included a new wooden sword from Sirius, the traditional sweater (even though it was summer) from the Weasley family, a new pair of shoes from Tonks and a big teddy bear from the Longbottoms.

"Mine is very special this year" said James and put a necklace around Harry's neck.

"This was your mother's. She gave it to me while we were still together. She said that the yellow lily is supposed to protect you from dark magic. It was crafted from the elves themselves. I want you to have it."

The young boy stared at the golden lily of the necklace.

"So mummy will protect me with this?" asked Harry

"She always did…"

_I am line _

_Three days later-Draco's birthday party_

_(A/N for Tonk's dress: __http w w w. roxx-__ online roxxOnline ? mode=select&newSelection =y&proId= 88&cat_id=1 _

_For Narcissa's dress: http/w w w. rossetti. /med7 .html (the blue one)_

_REMOVE THE SPACES.)_

Prince Draco was not a patient person. He always got what he wanted the moment he wanted it. His party had already started, the great hall was filled with people and Harry wasn't there yet!

He could see the Weasley and that awful servant-girl talking to each other next to the buffet but their friend wasn't with them. He promised he would come! Why was he late?

Then he saw them. What a relief! Harry entered the room holding his nanny's hand tightly. She wore a long orange and black dress with laces that made her fit into the scenery just fine.

Draco walked gracefully to the duo, never forgetting the manners his mother had taught him.

"Welcome to my party Harry and Harry's nanny."

"Happy birthday Draco! I didn't know what to get you so Dora and I made you a blueberry muffin! It's my favorite after the chocolate cake of course."

Draco took the muffin from Harry's hands and stared at it. Nobody gave him sweets at his birthday. They always brought him shiny toys and new clothes and other things like that. But it was Harry's second favorite dessert so he at least had to taste it. As he started to take a bite a loud scream was heard and the muffin was snatched from his grip.

"DRACO! What are you doing? Never eat the stuff this little devil gives you!"

"But Harry made it for my birthday, mother"

"Sweetheart, he probably put poison in it! He wants you dead!

"It is not poisonous. It's blueberry." Harry said.

"SILENCE!"

The sound of a slap filled the air and everything went quiet. No one could believe that the future Queen could do something like that. Rage filled Tonks eyes and she started screaming as well.

"You will NEVER touch him again!"

"I have every right to! I was the one who agreed to this madness! He should be grateful to me that he is still alive! He is a BASTARD and he shouldn't come near to the rightful heir of the throne and dirty him with his filth!"

"You bitch…"

James, seeing that was happening, grabbed Tonks by the waist before she could attack Narcissa.

"Tonks don't make a scene. Take Harry and go."

"But she HIT him! You will let her get away with it?"

"Let me handle this. Take Harry and return back to the house."

Tonks finally stopped struggling, took a crying Harry in her arms and left.

"Mother? Why did you hit Harry?" asked Draco.

Narcissa kneeled in front of her son, making sure she didn't ruin her beautiful light blue dress.

"Because his mother took your father away from me and he is trying to take him away from you as well. He is a mistake, Draco. He is the enemy and you should show him that he doesn't have a place in our family. Never trust him, never care for him because one day he will try to kill you to free himself from the law that makes him your servant when your father dies. He will try to hurt you and I am trying to protect you before this happens. Now go and enjoy your party, my Prince."

Draco obeyed his mother and left.

"You shouldn't tell him things like that." said James.

"Aren't they the truth?"

"You never loved me."

"That is not important."

James looked around him. He didn't want to fight with Narcissa in public. There were enough rumors about him already.

"I am warning you, Narcissa. If you lay a hand on my son again, you will deal with the consequences."

_ I am a line _

Tonks carried Harry to their home and laid him to his bed. The poor kid was still crying.

"Harry look at me. LOOK at me. There are people in this world that are mean to us and treat us badly but you will never cry for any of them. Do you understand me? You will stay strong and fight! You will never give in to their bullying!"

"Y-Yes Dora…"

"Good. Now sleep. Everything will be better in the morning. And don't forget that I love you."

"I love you too, Dora"

_ I am a line _

Narcissa took her usual walk to the gardens that night trying calm herself. She did this every evening because it helped her go to sleep more peacefully. She didn't regret anything that she did at the party. She was just trying to protect her son. She had the right to!

Suddenly a man appeared before her and stopped her path of thoughts. Narcissa couldn't believe what she saw. She hadn't seen him ever since that fateful night eight years ago…

"Lucius?"

A/N: Whew, that was a big one. I hope you liked it. Again thank you for reading my story and special thanks to Luciferou for the wonderful review. Please leave me more reviews. I want to hear your opinions as well.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

The bastard child

Chapter 7

_Nine years later_

Severus Snape hated traveling. He hated the uncomfortable seats of the carriages. He hated that he had to sleep on them for THREE whole nights! He hated the horses and their awful smell. He hated that it was spring and his allergies were killing him. But most of them all he hated the reason of this journey.

Because Severus Snape wasn't an ordinary man. It wasn't the fact that his hair was silky and black as night or the fact that his nose was pointy and sharp. And just because he was wearing black all day, didn't mean that he was weird. Black was his favorite color after all. You see the thing that made Severus so unordinary was that he was a royal tutor. That's right! Many princes and princesses had passed from Severus talented tutoring and every single one of them was a royal pain in the ass! And now he was supposed to teach another one of them…

Severus sighed heavily and stared outside the carriage's window. Just trees and trees and you guested it! More trees. This was boring. How far was that castle anyway? Four days on the road and they still hadn't reached it! Maybe if he counted sheep he could get some needed sleep. That rhymed!

"Professor Snape! You can see the castle from here if you put your head outside of the window!" the driver said.

"Finally…"

_I am a line_

"Harry! Harry! Wake up already! You have to go to work!"

Harry covered his head with his blanket trying to block Dora's callings that were disturbing his wonderful sleep. Why did he had to go to work so early in the morning again? Oh yeah now he remembered… It was that stupid law! Just because he wasn't the legal son of his father he had to do all kinds of chores during his day. Take care of the horses, wash some of the royal clothing, clean the hallways (the castle had many of them), help at the kitchen and etc, etc… He always came home exhausted and for what? Because the law stated that he had to be a slave to his father and his successors!

His dad had tried to make his work as easy as possible but the King wanted everything to be 'fair', as he put it, so there were no special exceptions for anyone, even the prince's son.

"Harry, I am warning you! If you don't come down this instant, I will come get you myself! And you DEFINETLY don't want that!"

Harry stood up from his bed and walked to his closet. His room hadn't changed that much since he was eight years old. The walls were still a relaxing sky blue and the wooden floor was covered with a dark green carpet.

He took out his favorite black trousers, a plain white shirt and the expected long waistcoat that reach his knees and had a small woolen belt around the waist. He picked the green one because it brought out the color of his eyes. He put on his clothes and slipped into his black boots. All set and ready to go.

He walked down the stairs and saw Tonks waiting for him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You are late. Wash your face and come eat breakfast."

"Ok, Dora."

Harry washed himself quickly and went to the kitchen. He still couldn't believe that Dora had putted that awful flowery wallpaper all over the kitchen's walls. He tried to change her decision but that woman never backed down on anything. After he ate his delicious breakfast (Dora's cooking was always amazing!) he almost ran outside.

"Have a nice day!" Dora called after him.

"_Yea, right."_ Harry thought.

When he reached the castle he was greeted by his best friend, Ron. Ron was a training knight now, just like his father and brothers were before him. Harry was really jealous of his friend's good luck.

"Good morning, Harry! Are you going to the stables?"

"Of course, Ron. Where else could I be going this early in the morning?"

"Well aren't you a big ball of sunshine today! What got you so angry again?"

Harry stared at Ron like he was insane and yelled

"Everything! The King, the chores and that idiotic law! My life in general is a mess!"

"Oookay, I think I will go now… Say hello to Hermione when you see her."

"_Coward!" _thought Harry and walked to his personal Hell.

_I am a line_

"And these are your personal rooms." Narcissa said as she guided Severus to his new room with an office attached to it.

"Thank you so much, my Lady. You didn't have to go to so much trouble because of me."

"No trouble at all! A tutor is a very important part on a child's life. He is the one, who will form his character."

"I totally agree with you, Your Highness. That's why I became a tutor. I wanted to educate and help young people find their way."

"My son's way is already found, Professor. He will become the King and rule this country into a new age."

"I am sure he will." mumbled Snape.

"Now let me introduce you to your colleague. His name is Remus Lupin and he is a more… physical educator. He will teach Draco new ways to defend himself. His rooms are right next to yours."

Narcissa knocked the door next to Severus's and waited. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a middle-aged man with soft light brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. He was wearing a light yellow shirt and brown trousers. That guy was attractive in his own way and his smile was gentle.

"Good morning, Lady Narcissa. To what do I own the pleasure of your visit? Is Draco ready for the training?" the man said with a sweet voice.

"Not yet. I came here to introduce you to Professor Severus Snape. He teaches Literature, Physics, Chemistry, Math and knows many foreign languages. He will undertake Draco's theoretical education."

"An intelligent man then. It will be an honor to teach next to such a talented person."

Severus cheeks became instantly warm. No one had flattered him like that before. Yes, he was always more clever than the other kids back in school but he was always treated like something extraordinary and weird.

"Thank you for your kind words." He said quietly.

"Don't mention it." Replied Remus.

"Alright! Now that you two have met it's time to arrange Draco's schedule! If you could please follow me to the council's meeting room." Called Narcissa already walking away, the dark purple tail of her dress crawling behind her.

The two men followed her silently, Severus feeling too shy to speak first. When they reached the double wooden doors, they opened before Narcissa could touch the handle and she was hit hardly in the face. She fell to the floor, making an awfully loud bam!

"Oh my god! My Lady! Are you ok?" yelled Severus.

"I am fine." said Narcissa.

"HA HA HA! Did you see that! Right in the face! I never laughed this much in my life! HA HA HA!" said Sirius with tears of laughter in his eyes and James by his side.

"How could you stand and laugh like that! You almost broke her nose! Have some sympathy!"

"And who are you to tell me how to act?"

"My name is Severus Snape and I don't socialize with the likes of you."

"Severus? More like Snivellus! You are so uptight and you think you are better than all the other people. Well I am Sirius Black and I thought 'that he pointed at Narcissa who was still on the floor "was HILARIOUS!"

"I don't need this. Come my Lady, Remus." Severus helped Narcissa stand up and tried to get pass the two men standing in front of the open doors.

"Wait a second." James stopped them "Who are these men Narcissa?"

Narcissa finally stood straight, without Severus support and glaring at Sirius said

"They are Draco's personal tutors, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin" each man bowed when Narcissa called their names, suddenly realizing who was in front of them "Gentlemen, this is my husband, Prince James the third."

"It's nice to meet both of you. Would you be interested in having one more student? I have another son out of my legal marriage and he needs to learn."

Before any of the Professors could reply Narcissa screamed.

"WHAT? You are going to put your bastard next to Draco? You can't do this!"

"Oh but I can my lovely wife. I gave an oath to the court seventeen years ago that I will give Harry the education that my wealth allows me to. It is time to make that promise reality. It is you, who can do nothing about it."

Narcissa gave her husband an even nastier glare than the one she had given his friend and stormed away from the four angrily.

"So Professors…" James said breaking the silence that his wife left behind "When can you start?"

A/N: How was it? I tried to improve myself a little. Is it working?

And now to your reviews:

Cherry-Starburst: You were totally right! It did looked like Narcissa slapped Draco instead of Harry! I edited that part to make it more clear from the beginning and I am trying to improve my writing skills. Thank you for your suggestions!

BleuBengal: My story pisses you off? That means that it made you feel sorry for Harry and want to rip Narcissa's hair off, right? Because I didn't write this story to piss people off. As for Narcissa's secret… I think I will have to continue writing so we can both find out when it will be revealed.

KatEverdeen-Mellark: Child abuse is unacceptable. I would definitely have done the same thing you said if my children were treated that way. As for Draco, we will see at the next chapter!

Bye! And thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

The bastard child

Chapter 8

"What the fuck is HE doing here?" Draco yelled when he saw Harry sitting in the desk next to his own in the small classroom.

The young Prince's day wasn't going very well since this morning. To be honest, it really sucked! First he had to wear that awful red shirt which had a terrible small brown belt around the waist. And even though the laces in its collar made his long neck look more elegant, Draco despised the color red and would rather skin himself alive than wear it in public. But of course his mother had to force him to do it so that he would make a good first impression to his new tutor. And then at breakfast Gregory had to be an idiot yet another time and spill his orange juice all over Draco. Now his hair was sticky, his clothes were dirty (and that included his favorite black pair of trousers!) and he was late for his first lesson. Great! And imagine his surprise when he opened the door to HIS new classroom and saw the bastard child inside of it.

"Watch your language, young man! In this room 'I' am in charge and you will show me some respect. Now take a seat." Severus said irritated by Draco's behavior. His job proved to be even more difficult than usual. Now he didn't have one but TWO royal brats to teach. He got a headache just from thinking about it.

When Draco finally sat himself in his seat Severus continued talking.

"I assume that you didn't know about Harry's presence in this room. Your father asked me to include him in our lessons and he expects from both of you to be nice and to see each other as equals."

"_Not very likely to happen." _whispered Draco.

"What was that, Draco?" asked Severus.

"Nothing, Professor. Just thinking about all the interesting things we will learn next to you."

"Don't try to fool me, kid. My hearing is much better than both of you may think. You will treat each other as equals not because your father asks for it. You will do it because I demand you to. During my tutoring you are not the Prince's sons. You are just two stupid children who know nothing about the world and have come here to learn something useful so that their stupidity will become less evident. That's how I will see you and that's how you will see yourselves."

Harry listened quietly throughout Snape's monologue analyzing these new rules in his head. When his dad had told him about the tutoring, he thought that the teacher would be someone who was going to always praise his half-brother and cast him aside. He thanked God and any other power existing that, that wasn't the case. This man was fair and had an air of power around him. Harry was going to enjoy this new part of his life very much.

"Any questions?" when none of the teenage boys answered Severus continued "Okay, let's start today's lesson with some basic Geography. Today we will talk about France."

The lesson continued peacefully for one hour with Severus talking about the most important cities in France, describing the weather conditions in different parts of the country and asking his students questions. The situation changed when they began talking about the legislation.

"Maybe Harry should talk about that. After all he knows very well what it's like to live under the watchful eye of the law." Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"OR maybe you should tell our Professor what is like to live without laws; After all I've never seen you obey any."

"Harry! Draco!" warned them Severus.

"What's the matter? Afraid to say how much of a mistake you are? You can't get it into your little brain that one day you will serve me as you are supposed to?" replied Draco.

"Why don't you go cry to mummy for having no balls, you spoiled brat!"

"HARRY! Stop it right now!" shouted Severus.

"Why don't you go to yours? Oh, that's right! She abandoned you because she knew from the start how much of a… OH!"

Harry filled with rage, stood up from his seat suddenly and gave Draco a hard punch in the face. Severus ran and stood between them, holding Harry by the shoulders and preventing him from punching Draco again.

"You ASSHOLE! NEVER INSULT MY MOTHER AGAIN! You don't know anything! She loved me! She gave her life for me!" yelled Harry trying to get away from Severus strong grip.

"You mean she died _because _of you!" answered Draco holding his bleeding nose with both hands.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! If any of you say one more word again you will REGRET it! Draco, go to the nurse, Miss Poppy, and let her see your nose. Go Now!" Severus ordered.

Draco stood up as well and left the room without saying anything more. When the door closed behind him, Severus released Harry and sat on his desk.

"You didn't have to hit him, you know. Violence is never the answer."

"You don't get it!" shouted Harry trying to hold back the tears "They _always _talk to me like that! They always look down on me and treat me like dirt!"

"I understand you more than you think." said Severus softly and looked Harry straight in the eyes "You see I was a bastard child too. My father never married my mother and she was too ill to take care of me. I grew up with a cruel parent and no friends. Everyone thought I was a mistake and stayed away from me. The kids in my school called me weird because of my intelligence and were told by their parents to never talk to me. I was lucky that my father died early and I was his only child. I ran away as soon as I had the chance. But you…" Severus stopped for a moment and took a big breath. That was the first time he told his story to anyone. When he saw how Harry defended his mother, he saw himself in those angry eyes.

"You are loved. Your dad cares a lot about you. He had a fight with his wife because of you. You have friends and a nanny, as I have been told, who adore you. Your mother loved you, Harry. Remember that there are always worse situations from the ones we live in."

Harry walked slowly and gave Severus a big hug. "Thank you." he whispered "thank you for reminding me…"

Severus hugged the boy back, realizing that this was the first time someone hugged him and meant it.

_I am a line_

"How was your first lesson? I heard there was an accident."

Severus looked up from his dinner and stared at the calm man before him. He hadn't change his brown trousers but today he was wearing a plain white shirt with a woolen brown jacket over it. The gentle smile never left his face.

"Good evening, Remus. The lesson was a disaster! But there wasn't an accident but a fight."

Remus sat down opposite to Severus in the small dining table right next to the kitchens. They were allowed to eat their meals in their rooms but both men wanted some company so they decided to meet here and eat together. That way they could discuss about their students as well.

"What happened?" asked Remus

"Draco insulted Harry's mother and he gained a punch from Harry."

"Ouch! That must have hurt."

Suddenly another male voice was heard from a distance.

"I hope it hurt like a bitch! That boy deserved it for being so terrible to my godson!"

Severus rolled his eyes as Sirius sat next to him and hit his fist in the table. Why did he have to come now? He was having such a peaceful conversation with Remus…

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" asked Remus.

"I was looking for Snivellus. I wanted to tell him to punish Draco for being such an asshole to Harry!" answered Sirius. His hair was a mess today and you could tell that he hadn't washed the blue shirt he was wearing. There were all kinds of stains on it.

Severus rolled his eyes again and said

"They were both wrong, Black. Draco shouldn't have been so rude and Harry shouldn't have used violence to get his point across. And please refrain from using such sour language. It annoys me."

"You are defending that little shit!" shouted Sirius angrily.

"I am not defending him. I am just stating that they were both wrong. And stop talking like that." Answered Severus calmly.

"He is right, Sirius." added Remus "They both deserve punishment. Severus is a very fair tutor. I am sure he will never defend someone, who doesn't deserve it."

Severus blushed again. Damn that man and his flattering! They always got to him and made him act like a schoolgirl.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen. I have some arrangements to make for tomorrow's training." Said Remus and left the table. Severus caught himself before he could follow the man's figure with his eyes until it disappeared.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Sirius with a weird expression in his face.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Black."

"But… He is a man."

"And what is the problem? I prefer the company of men than the one of women. It's not illegal." answered Severus sharply. "Now if you will excuse me as well, I have finished my dinner and I am going to bed."

Severus stormed out of the kitchens leaving a full bowl of soup and a dumbfounded Sirius behind.

A/n: That had a lot of Snape in it. Sorry if I am neglecting the other characters. Their time will come as well.

Thank you Cherry-Starburst again for your review. I hope I did well again.

Thank you so much for reading, adding my story to your favorites or on your alert list. It makes me very happy to know that people want to follow my story till the end.

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

The bastard child

Chapter 9

Did you ever wake up one day and thought to yourself: "_I am going to have a very good day today"? _No?That was Harry's first thought when he got out of bed the next morning. The sun was shining brightly in the blue cloudless sky and the birds were singing their happy songs up in their trees. Such a wonderful cliché!

Harry dressed in his usual attire quickly, putting on a yellow waistcoat instead of the green one and went downstairs. Even the awful flowery wallpaper of the kitchen didn't ruin his mood.

"And it smiles, Ladies and Gentlemen! My little Harry actually knows how to smile!" Tonks said, giving Harry a sarcastic grin.

"Good morning to you too, Dora." answered Harry sitting at their small wooden table, ready to begin his breakfast.

"You seem happier today."

"Why shouldn't I? It's a beautiful day! I want to fully enjoy it and be happy." Said Harry in between mouthfuls of fried eggs.

"That's the spirit!" laughed Tonks "I was really worried about you. You were so moody these past few days. What changed?"

"I was just reminded of the good stuff in my life."

A knock was heard from the door and Harry went to answer it. Ron and Hermione were standing in the doorway both of them wearing something blue in their outfits. Hermione was wearing a pretty blue dress with white details on it, comfortable for her work as a servant, and Ron was wearing a blue surcoat over his training tunic. When will they finally realize that they are practically a couple? They dressed to match, always were together (except from when Hermione had work to do and Ron was at his training) and even finished each other's sentences some times. Harry was tempted half of that time to tell them to kiss and announce their relationship to the world already but it was more fun to let them figure it out on their own.

"Good morning Harry!" they said together. See what I mean?

"Morning. Come in." offered Harry and walked back in the kitchen.

"Good morning guys. Do you want some breakfast?" asked Tonks while she was washing the dishes in a bowl full of hot water and soap.

"No, thank you Tonks. We are here to talk to Harry about yesterday" answered Hermione.

"Yea mate! The Ferret came to training this morning with a nose like an eggplant!" added Ron. He always called Draco a ferret because, as he put it, the young prince reminded him of one. Such a weird conclusion. To Harry, Draco always looked like a swan, with his long neck and his pure white skin and don't forget the way he walked… But that was irrelevant.

"Rumor has it that you were the one who did this to him. Is it true?" continued Ron breaking his trail of thoughts.

"Yea it's true. I punched him in the face during yesterday's lesson." told them Harry.

"But why?" asked Hermione.

"Yes why? And why wasn't I informed of this?" added Tonks, ready to punch Draco herself if that spoiled rich kid had done something bad to her precious Harry.

"It's not important now. I have to apologize either way."

"APOLOGIZE! You are not serious mate, are you?" shouted Ron.

"No I mean it Ron. Whatever he had done, I shouldn't have used violence. A clever man once told me that violence never solves our problems. It makes them worse."

"And he was right." said Hermione. "Well done Harry! You've finally started acting like an adult."

"Stop making fun of me, Hermione. Oh! I have to go. My new teacher is waiting for me in the training field." Harry gave Tonks a kiss on the cheek and, with his friends following behind him, exited the house.

"Have a nice day!" shouted Tonks to them.

"_I will try" _thought Harry.

_I am a line_

"Good morning to both of you!" said Remus to his new students "You may call me Remus or Professor. Mr. Lupin was my father and I hate being called the same way as him."

This man was very different from Snape, observed Harry. He was more cheerful, without losing the air of power Snape had, and wore lighter colored clothes instead of the black robe the other Professor had worn yesterday. He was holding some kind of a weapon in one hand and a large chest was lying next to his left foot.

"I have borrowed this lovely training field from our head of the knights for today's lesson." Remus gestured at the muddy land around him "Now the first thing I have to ask is how familiar are you with the use of weapons?"

"I am an expert in the use of the long sword and can manage the dual weapon style. I can also handle well a spear, bow and arrow and the jousting lance. Just like every prince should do." Draco said and looking at Harry he added "Harry here...He doesn't have a clue about these kinds of things. He is completely useless to you."

"He is right. I don't know anything about any of the stuff he just said. Maybe I should just sit and watch?"

Draco's eyes widened at Harry's statement. He expected from him to get mad and start yelling at him! What was happening? Maybe if he tried again…

"Yea, sit back and watch some real men do something useful for once in your life."

"Okay."

Okay? OKAY? He insulted him and all he had to say was okay?

"Actually Harry I think we should try some beginner's routine for now. You will start with the Pell Mell and this wooden sword." Remus told him. He took a wooden sword out of the chest and threw it at Harry.

"Pell Mell?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Look at it like it is some sort of a game. You will hit this Pell over there." Remus pointed at a wooden post which was planted firmly in the ground behind him "and you will try to make as much damage as possible. After that we will try the Quarterstaff. But first a little warm up. Draco, I assume you have already done yours in the usual morning training today?"

"Yes Professor."

"Then we will practice with this." Remus threw Draco the weird looking sword he was holding. "It's called a Katana. It is traditionally used by the samurais, a group of great warriors in Japan and their technic is one of the best in the world. There are not many Katana outside of the samurai's circle but this was given to me by my teacher and mentor who used to live in that amazing country. I want you to take really good care of it… The technic is not easy to master. Some people dedicate their whole lives into perfecting their style and skill. I can't guide you to such a magnificent perfection. I am here to teach you the basics so that you can surprise your opponent and protect yourself better. Now let's begin!"

After his warm up, which included running around a circle for twenty minutes, Harry sat on the ground and watched Draco and Remus practicing. Draco was really graceful in his movements, holding his sharp thin sword with both hands and thrusting in the air. His green royal uniform with the silver details made his skin look even more pale than usual and his brown boots dig into the ground to help him have more leverage and hit harder. It was a true picture of silent power.

"I will go and bring you two some water. You both seem to need it" said Remus and walked back to the castle.

Draco sat next to Harry on the ground too tired to care about his clothes and the person beside him.

"I am sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have hit you even though you were a prick."

Draco was confused for the second time this morning. His shock made his next words come out as a whisper.

"What? You are apologizing to _me. _Have you gone crazy?"

"I am perfectly fine and we were both wrong yesterday so I thought it was easier to apologize first."

They both stayed silent for a moment admiring the castle and enjoying the wonderful weather.

Aren't you going to apologize too?"

"A prince doesn't have to apologize because he does nothing wrong" answered Draco.

"Suit yourself. My consciousness is clear."

And with that they both went silent again until Remus arrived to continue the training.

_I am a line_

Remus Lupin was exhausted that night. The first lesson was always the most difficult and he barely could stand in his own feet. He was pleased that Harry and Draco didn't have a fight today. They even seemed to be civil to each other! That was an improvement.

Now he had to do one more thing and he could go to bed. Harry had dropped a chain with a golden lily on it. It seemed to be very important to him because he searched for it frantically when he realized it was missing. Remus had finally found it and was going to return it right now.

The house wasn't hard to find, it was the one closer to the castle. A nice two-floored Tudor style building, painted white and brown with large glass windows and a small garden in the front. Its brown roof was made out of tiles and had a tall chimney on it, which was now smoking.

He passed the beautiful garden and knocked on the door. A few minutes passed and he knocked again. No answer. He knocked a third time and the door finally opened to reveal a short redhead woman with big black eyes.

"I am SO sorry I was…" the woman stared at him for a moment and then continued "I-I was in the back and didn't hear you knocking…"

"Good evening, my Lady. My name is Remus Lupin and I am one of Harry's Professors. I am here to return this to him. I think it is one of his most valuable possessions."

"You found it! Oh thank God! Harry was very upset about losing it today. It was his mother's, you know, and it matters a lot to him." The woman took the necklace from Remus hands and said "But where are my manners? My name is Nymphadora Tonks but you can call me… Dora. Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to."

I am a line_

Harry reached the small lake outside of the castle's walls and begun undressing. It was a habit of his to take a bath in here before dinner to calm himself. When he was finally allowed to go outside of the gates, he found this location in one of his exploration trips. He had never seen so much water in one place and he thought it was the most amazing thing he had ever laid his eyes on. He wanted to go inside so badly. So he forced Sirius to teach him how to swim and since then this place had become his sanctuary.

When his final clothing touched the ground he entered the cold water and stood still to get used to the temperature. Then he felt it again. For the last couple of months he had the feeling that he was being watched. The burn of eyes on his back was very unnerving. He turned his head and glanced behind him but no one was there. This was ridiculous!

Who would want to watch him taking his bath naked anyway?

A/n Thank you so much again for reading!

Kiara S: Thanks for reviewing! Lucius appeared for a reason that you will find out as the story continues. It is not the time yet.

Please leave more reviews! I want to know your thoughts and opinions.

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

The bastard child

Chapter 10

"No. NO! You are doing it wrong! Hold the bow straight, pull the string towards your face slowly and then after you have marked your target release it. Can't you understand the simple words that are coming out of my mouth? Are you that stupid?"

Harry ignored Draco's hysterics and focused at the task in hand. After two weeks of training, Remus told him that he should start practicing his archery skills. Unfortunately the Professor had some other business to attend to today so Harry was left with Draco as his instructor. Oh joy! Draco was impatient, hard to please and incredibly irascible. According to him everything Harry did was wrong from the way he held the bow to the way he stood after he had shot the arrow. This wasn't working at all.

"Oh come on! It isn't that hard to understand even for a small brain like yours. Here let me show you."

And then everything changed. Because the instant Draco's hands touched his skin, Harry was gone. A head rested on his shoulder and he could feel its owner's hot breath next to his left ear. Why god? Why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this kind of torture?

"_Now close your eyes and feel." _whispered Draco into his ear. Oh he was definitely feeling… Because who could ignore the warm back behind him and the fingertips which were ghosting against his own? If these sensations were fire, Harry would have surely been burnt alive by now. So he did the only thing he could do in this situation. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to them. Let them kill him if they wanted to. It would be a very pleasant death.

"_That's it. Now follow my lead. Pull the sting slowly, mark the target…then let go…" _

"HARRY!"

As soon as the girly scream was heard the sinful fingers were gone along with the other parts of the body that was making Harry go insane. Reality came too fast for his liking and Harry opened his eyes to see Draco a foot or two away from him and Ginny running to him in the speed of lighting.

"Harry! How have you been? Did you miss me? It's been like forever since I've been here. Is that a bow? Are you trying to become an archer? You will totally be amazing in it!"

"Ginny. Ginny! Slow down a little. When did you return?" Harry asked.

"Just this morning. Bill and Fleur didn't need me anymore with the baby so now I am back!"

Ginevra Weasley was Ron's younger sister and the last and only girl after six older brothers. Her long flaming red hair was a common thing in the Weasley family and her brown eyes always had a sparkle in them when she looked at Harry. Last year Ginny had moved with her oldest brother Bill and his wife Fleur at their country house so that she could help them with their daughter, Victoire. Harry adored her like a little sister.

"I am so happy to see you at last. It's been so boring in the countryside and I couldn't wait for the moment to return home. Will you escort me back to the castle? I am sure Mother really wants to see you too."

"Harry and I have to continue our training which you so _rudely_ interrupted. He will have time to go wherever you want to after that." said Draco with venom in his voice. Why was he so angry all of a sudden?

"Okay!" shouted Ginny happily. "I won't disturb you any longer but after your practice I want you to come straight to my house, Harry. I _really_ missed you."

And with that Ginny gave Draco a meaningful look and left the training field, her dark brown traveling dress moving along with the wind.

"_What was that all about?" _wondered Harry.

_I am a line_

"Dora! I am going to change and go to Ron's house! Ginny is back!"

Harry stopped on his tracks when he saw Professor Lupin and Tonks sitting on their old sofa together and drinking tea.

"Hello Harry. I have finished the job I was telling you and Draco about so I came here to have some tea with Dora. Did everything go well? Draco wasn't too harsh on you, was he?" Remus asked.

"No it was fine… May I talk to Dora in private for a moment?"

"Sure" said Remus and Harry dragged Tonks into the kitchen.

"Explain some things to me, please. Why is my professor in our living room, drinking tea and HOLDING YOUR HAND? Are you in a relationship? When did that happen?" he almost yelled at her.

"Shhh! He might hear you! No we are not together. We are just enjoying each other's company over our afternoon tea. You remember when you lost your necklace two weeks ago? He was the one who brought it back and since then we became good friends."

"Friends? You let him call you Dora! You won't let Sirius call you like that and he is your uncle! You are not telling something, my dear nanny."

"Ok! I might like him a little! Don't I have the right to like someone?"

Harry's expression softened and his mouth stretched into a playful grin.

"Is my little Dora in love? I never thought I would see the day when that will happen! The strong and unreachable Nymphadora Tonks acting like a lovesick puppy!"

Tonks blushed at Harry's words. She never thought about love before but now that Harry had mentioned it, the idea of it didn't sound so bad. Not bad at all.

"Stop laughing at me! And don't call me Nymphadora! You know I hate that. Do what you have to do and go."

"So that I could leave you two alone?" asked Harry, the grin never leaving his face.

"Exactly!"

"Is everything all right in here? I heard you yelling and I was worried. Should I leave?" said Remus whose head was peaking from the kitchen's doorway.

"No! I will leave as soon as I change. You should stay so that Dora won't be along in this _empty_ house. Maybe you should spend the night here as well!"

Tonks gave Harry a hard shove with her elbow and he immediately stopped talking. He was in so much trouble when everything was over. In big, really big trouble.

"I don't think it is acceptable for a single man to sleep in the house of a Lady, Harry." Said Remus while something like hope shone in his eyes. Was it really there or did Tonks just imagined about it? "But since you are here, I would like to inform you about the challenge that Severus and I are planning for you and Draco tomorrow."

A challenge?" asked Harry.

"Yes a survival challenge. I can't tell you the details but you should prepare yourself for anything…"

_I am a line_

Harry sat himself between Ron and Ginny at the large Weasley dinner table. He was still thinking about the challenge. Prepare for anything? What was that supposed to mean?

"Would you like some more mashed potatoes in your plate, Harry?" asked Ms. Weasley from the one end of the table. That woman was always trying to feed him something. If he ate everything she gave him, Harry would have been twice the size he was now. But he loved that small redhead woman and saw her like a mother. After Tonks of course.

"No Molly. I don't need anything. And thank you for the lovely dinner."

"No sense! You are like a son to us!" said Ms. Weasley giving Ginny a secret glance. Harry was oblivious of the exchange.

"You know that I see all of you as another part of my family. I really enjoy spending time with you."

"It is…"

"Impossible not…"

"To have a…"

"Good time with us Harry!" singed Fred and George, the twins of the family. These two were the biggest pranksters in the court. Whenever there was something extraordinary happening, you knew the twins had something to do with it. They spend all the time together and even their own mother couldn't tell them apart sometimes.

"Do you have any clue what tomorrow's challenge may be, mate?" asked Ron.

"No and that's what pisses me of the most! It must be something really special for Remus to keep it a secret."

"Whatever it is, I know you'll win Harry. Prince Draco deserves to feel the pain of defeat after treating you like dirt. I wish he could just go away and leave us alone!" said Ginny.

"_He is not that bad." _Harry thought to himself.

A/n Thanks for reading! I didn't like the end of this chapter but it had to be done so that some of the new characters could be introduced properly. Did you like it? I hope so!

Cupcak3: Harry and Draco had nothing to do with each other for the past nine years because they were living in two different worlds. Harry was staying outside of the castle and after he gained the permission to get inside of it, he was busy doing his chores all day. Draco was learning how to become a King with lots of training and tutoring. Remember, Draco was the one who invited Harry at the party. If that didn't happen I don't think Harry would have been allowed to attend to such an event. Plus I believe Narcissa had something to do with Draco's sudden change. But that is for the next chapter…

zombie-death-will-destroy-you: I know! I know! But I won't tell until it is the right time!)

Thank you both very much for reviewing! I want to hear your questions and opinions as well. So please leave a review!

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

The bastard child

Chapter 11

The Black forest. The most dangerous place in the entire kingdom. The legends talked about monsters at the size of a tree and flowers that could heal even the hardest of wounds or eat you alive in one bite. But the scariest part of every tale was the Blood River, a river with water as red as the blood of the people who died while trying to cross it. That exact river was the border between the human lands and Sytadria, the city of the elves.

To Harry the Black forest was the home of his mother and going inside of it was like a death wish. And now here they were, standing at the edge of it, with their bags full and their weapons in hand, waiting to start their new 'adventure'.

"For the survival challenge you will have to spend your afternoon and night inside of the Black forest. Don't worry it's not as dangerous as people say and you will also have these staffs here to help you if things get too difficult. If you break them a small light will get out and show us where to find you." said Remus giving Harry and Draco four small wooden staffs.

Severus took Harry aside for a moment and said quietly to him

"Harry, your father told me about your relatives in the forest. If you and Draco don't cross the river, you will be fine. It's just for a few hours anyway."

"Yes professor."

"And Harry… Don't tell Draco about this. We don't want Lady Narcissa and the King to find out about your ancestry."

"I won't."

_I am a line_

"Ewww! I got spiders net all over my face! This is the dirtiest challenge ever!"

Harry tried to ignore Draco for the millionth time since they stepped foot into the forest. The young Prince was bitching about everything. The insects, the mud, the trees even the grass gave him a reason to start complaining.

"Did you hear that? I think it's a bear!"

"It's just an owl, Draco."

"An owl? You mean these ugly and flesh-eating birds? Aren't they dangerous?" asked Draco while trying to defend himself from the invisible threat.

"They just eat rats and rabbits, Draco. I think you are a little too big to pass on as a rabbit."

They continue their exploration for a few hours. The sun was setting when they finally sat down under some dark grey pine trees to rest.

"I am thirsty!" cried Draco.

"Of course you are. You drank your whole flask in the one gulp at the first hour we've been here."

"Give me yours!" ordered Draco in a serious voice, the silver details of his dark blue shirt shining in the limited sunlight. Why did he have to wear such nice clothing? He made Harry feel uncomfortable in his plain green shirt that reached his knees and the simple dark brown trousers. It made him look unimportant.

"No I am saving my precious water for later and you should have done the same."

Draco stared at him angrily and yelled

"Fine! I am sure I will find a well or something like that in this place!"

"There are no wells in the forest."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Draco stood up jerkily and went to find some water. Harry sat under the trees for a couple of minutes and then followed the prince's path, because, let's be honest he didn't want the stupid brat to get hurt.

"Look here! I found a river! And you thought I couldn't survive in the wildlife!"

Draco's words made Harry's blood freeze. A river? It couldn't be…

He ran as fast as he could and after he moved some branches out of his way, he saw it. Draco was standing frozen in front of a river with water as red as blood.

"_The Blood River…" _Harry whispered.

Suddenly something moved from the other side.

"Get Down!" Harry told Draco and forced him to kneel between the bushes.

Two figures came out of the shadows one short and fat and the other tall and skinny. They were two boys, dressed in some kind of weird armor and holding bows in their hands. Their ears were pointy and their eyes were a vivid green. "_Elves…" _thought Harry.

"Why do we have to guard the Blood River, Dudley?" the tall one said "Your father is the King. He could have given us a better job."

"Because Piers THIS is the most important job, anyone could have." the short one, Dudley, said "Remember when my aunt escaped her prison seventeen years ago? Grandfather and the snake-man weren't happy about it."

Harry's eyes widened. So this was his cousin? He didn't want to imagine how his other relatives looked like…

"Do you smell that? It smells like human."

Dudley sniffed the air and nodded.

"Yea, it smells like human and something in between. Something very extraordinary."

Both Harry and Draco held their breaths, trying to be as quiet as possible. They didn't know what the others would do, if they discovered them.

"THERE!" shouted Piers pointing at their general direction.

"RUN!"

Harry took hold of Draco's arm and dragged him away from the arrows that were coming to them. They ran back to the way they came from trying to avoid the attacks and hoping the two elves wouldn't follow them. Branches, rocks and mud made their escape difficult and Draco almost fell three times. He was lucky that Harry was holding his hand so tightly.

Their running came into a stop when they became too tired to continue. They stood still for a few moments breathing heavily and barely managing to calm down a little.

"D-do you think they lost us?" asked Draco.

"I don't think they are able to cross the river. We are safe." Said Harry and sat down on the ground.

"Maybe we should use the staffs. What if they come after us?"

"You are right. Break one."

Draco sat down on the ground as well and took one of the staffs out of his bag. He broke it in half and a red light came out of its pieces. The light flied to the sky and made a loud sound.

"Now what?"

"Now Draco, we wait."

Minutes passed and no one arrived. And they gave these to them in case of an emergency! What if there really was an emergency? They would have been dead by now!

"Thank you… thank you for saving me." almost whispered Draco "These arrows would have killed me if it wasn't for you."

"You are welcome…"

They fell silent, too embarrassed by the abnormal for them conversation.

"Why…"started Harry.

"Why what?"

"Why did you stop talking to me after the party? You know the party where your mother slapped me?"

Draco hesitated, analyzing the question in his head and then answered

"Part of it was because of my mother. She always told me that you are a mistake, a rival to the love of our father and a threat to my life. She kept me away from you after that fateful night of the party to 'protect' me, as she always said. And part of it was because of me. I saw the way Father treated you and I was jealous. Even when I had more than you, you always had his love. After I realized that I started to believe my mother's words. I was really expecting you to kill me when father died to earn your freedom."

Harry was looking at Draco's eyes while he talked. He couldn't believe that Draco was being so honest with him and he really liked this new side of him. At the same time he moved closer without realizing it. When he finally spoke his face was only a few inches away from Draco's.

"You know I could never hurt you… _Draco…"_

Draco's eyes moved to Harry's mouth and then back to his eyes. Both boys were thinking the same thing. Should he do it? A small movement was all it would take. Should he kiss…?

"Auwwww!"

A/n: That was the sound of an animal. You will see what I mean in the next chapter.

Now to your reviews:

Zombie-death-will-destroy-you: I know! Isn't it awesome?

Cupcak3: Thank you for reviewing again!

Alicia Spinet: I can't tell you much without spoiling the story for you. But the only thing I can reveal is that yes, Harry is the top. I will say nothing more…

BleuBengal: Draco's feelings will be explained in the future. But I hope you liked this chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions please leave a review and I will try to answer them without giving the story away.

Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

The bastard child

Chapter 12

Auwwww!

Harry and Draco moved quickly away from each other.

"That wasn't an owl again, was it Harry?" asked Draco terrified.

"No, it wasn't."

The two teenage boys gathered their weapons and took a fighting position. Whatever this animal was they were prepared to fight. Harry moved his Quarterstaff in a circle and Draco's Katana shined in the full moon's light. They would not lose…

The howling continued and Harry tensed as it got closer. Suddenly the shape of a large creature could be distinguished in the darkness of the night.

"What the hell is this THING?" Draco yelled.

"I don't know! It looks like a wolf but…"

Before Harry could finish his sentence the creature attacked Draco with all his might and threw him on the ground. Now that it got closer it was much easier to describe the characteristics. Its eyes were golden and its fur looked blue in the moonlight. It was a mix between a wolf and a human because it was standing at its two feet. A werewolf… Harry realized. He had heard about them from Tonks's bedtime stories. They were ruthless warriors who with one single bite could turn a person and make him exactly like them.

"DRACO!" he screamed as the werewolf tried to attack his half-brother a second time.

And then the unthinkable happened. Fire came out of Harry's hand and hit the creature in the shoulder. A painful cry was heard and the werewolf turned to him leaving Draco lying to the ground. They walked slowly circling each other, measuring the enemy with the eyes and thinking of tactics for their attack.

Harry could see that the battle was already lost from his part. But he couldn't give up! Not while Draco hadn't moved yet from his spot and the smell of blood hit his nose. If he was seriously hurt Harry would never forgive himself for letting it happen. Because Draco was important to him … Draco was… He was…

Harry's thoughts remained incomplete as the werewolf attacked him from the right. Harry dodged the attack quickly and they began their circling again. He got lucky this time but the next strike could be lethal. He needed to find a way to get Draco away from here without the beast noticing it. Maybe if they continued this strange battle the unconscious boy would wake up and ran back to safety. All he had to do now was remain alive and unbitten.

A second attack was made, this time from the left, and Harry avoided it again hitting the werewolf in the head with the Quarterstaff.

"HARRY! Move Away!"

Harry did as the voice told him and a dagger wound his enemy between the shoulder blades. The werewolf screamed in pain and ran away back to the safety of the forest.

Severus Snape got down from his horse, followed by James and Sirius, and approached Harry.

"Are you alright? He didn't bite you, did he?"

"No, I am fine but Draco is hurt. Please take care of him."

Severus ran to Draco and examined his wounds.

"You did well, little lion. That thing was enormous. I am very proud of you." said James patting his son's back.

"Yea, you had some great moves back then. You will be amazing once you finish your training." added Sirius.

Harry smiled at his father's and godfather's words and walked to where Severus was wrapping a cotton bandage around Draco's left shoulder.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"Yes, he will be fine. He just hit his head a little and grazed his shoulder. It's just a scratch."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. Draco was fine. He will be okay.

"Let's go back! This challenge was too risky from the beginning and I don't want any more monsters coming to us!" shouted Sirius.

"For the first and definitely the last time I think you are right, Black" said Severus.

No one noticed the small shiny eyes watching them.

_I am a line_

Tonks was sitting at her living room, waiting for Harry to return. That challenge made the hair on her back stand straight and she hoped that her baby was safe.

A quick knock on the door surprised her and she ran to answer it. Please let it be Harry, please…

"Remus? What happened to you?"

Remus was standing in front of her with his shoulder burned and blood coming out of his back. His face had some small bruises on it and his lip had been severely cut.

"Help me. I didn't know where else to go."

Tonks supported Remus and they walked together into the house. She helped him sat on the light yellow sofa and ran to the kitchen to get the medicine kit. When she returned Remus had taken off his shirt and was examining the burn on his right shoulder. By the looks of it, it was pretty serious.

"What happened? Is everything ok? Is Harry hurt?"

"No, he is fine. 'I' am responsible for this." Whispered Remus and looked away from her.

"But why?"

"Because I'm a monster, Dora! I…I tried to control it, to tame it, to make it stop but NOTHING worked! I thought tonight would be different. I took the potion just like the witch said but I still changed! I acted foolishly, Dora. I-I almost killed them." Remus started crying after his last words.

"Killed who?"

"Harry and Draco… You have to understand. When I change, I have no control over my body. I am just a puppet in the wolf's hands."

"A wolf? You don't mean…" Tonks gasped at her realization "You are a werewolf?"

Remus gave her a pained look, the tears never stopped running down his cheeks and started his story.

"When I was five years old a pack of werewolves attacked my home. They murdered my father and their leader bit me so that I would join them and make the pack more powerful. But I escaped. My mother and I stayed at my aunt's house in a village far away from our home and I had to keep my condition a secret. I am still keeping it a secret. It feels like a demon is grabbing the skin of my back, trying to stay on me and haunt me forever. I am trying to be cheerful every day but when that time of the month comes I secretly pray for someone to kill me. I didn't choose this. This _thing _isn't me."

Tonks hugged Remus silently after she wrapped a bandage around his chest. He instantly started sobbing against her neck.

"But with you…"whispered Remus "With you I feel calm. Like I can be myself and tell you everything. You make me want to be cheerful. You make me see the good things in me. You make want to continue living."

Tonks's eyes filled with tears as well and she raised Remus head with her hands.

"I am glad that I am that person."

They shared a sweet kiss. And then another and another until they lost themselves at sunrise.

_I am a line_

Draco woke up with a major headache. Where was he? What happened?

Then he remembered. The creature! It threw him on the ground and he fell unconscious! Harry was in danger! Draco tried to stand up but a warm hand stopped him.

"Easy there, Fighter. You don't want to fall and hit your head again, do you?"

Draco opened his eyes slowly and stared at the happy face in front of him. Harry was smiling at him and he couldn't suppress the urge to smile back.

"What happened?"

"After you were attacked you passed out. I fought with the werewolf for a few minutes and then Professor Snape, Dad and Sirius arrived. Now we are going back."

Draco's eyes widened. "A werewolf? Did it hurt you?"

"No I am okay. He just tried to attack me a couple of times and I dodged him." said Harry.

"Is he awake?" asked James from his horse, holding one end of the stretcher, Draco was lying on.

"Yea Dad. He is awake."

"Good" said James and turned his head back on the road. This was common behavior from their father. He always ignored him.

Harry gave Draco a sad look. He didn't want the prince to start hating him again for this after they had done so much progress. They almost kissed for goodness's sake!

They ride for a few more minutes until the castle was visible. Four people were waiting for them when they finally reached it.

"Harry!" shouted Ginny next to Narcissa's scream of "Draco!"

Both women ran to them with Ron and Hermione behind them.

"I was so worried, Harry!" said Ginny after she made him get off his horse and gave him a strong hug. "You know how much I love you!

The feeling of lips against his own surprised Harry and made him jerk away immediately. His eyes fell on Draco, who was staring at them with a mixture of shock and sadness on his face. Then he closed his feelings away from Harry, took his mother's hand and left.

"_Oh god. I am screwed…" _

_I am a line_

A small rat entered the dark and almost abandoned house to the east and ran upstairs. A man was standing next to the big window on the library's wall waiting for it. He had a snake around his neck and a golden ring on his finger.

The rat entered the room and transformed back in his human form. In its place now stood a short and fat man with big front teeth and grey hair.

"My Lord, the powers have been awoken. It is time…"

A/n this chapter was supposed to be with the previous one but it seemed too big for me to post them together. So I post it now. What do you think?

Thanks for reviewing! Remember if you have any questions leave a review and I will answer it.

Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

The bastard child

Chapter 13

"So for today's lesson you had to read and review the story of _Romeo and Juliet _by our famous writer William Shakespeare. Now we don't have much time so could you tell me what your thoughts about it are?"

Harry couldn't pay attention to half of the things that came out of Professor Snape's mouth. And he couldn't do that because he was too busy giving Draco pleading glances throughout the whole first hour of their tutoring. Draco looked totally pissed.

After the fiasco that was Ginny's kiss, Harry had a huge fight with her and Ron, which resulted to Ginny calling him a liar for not telling the truth about their relationship and Ron punching him in the stomach for calling his sister a stupid bitch that made things up in her head. Yea, it became pretty messy at the end. But Harry wasn't worried about that. His best friend would eventually come around and see the truth. What Harry was really worried about was Draco's reaction.

The young Prince avoided him like the plague. Harry had tried many times to get him alone but he always managed to escape. That guy was very sneaky when he wanted to. And now he wasn't even looking at him! This couldn't get any worse…

"I think the story is stupid. Romeo fell in love with another girl each week! First with Rosaline and then suddenly with Juliet, who was only thirteen years old! Their whole relationship was based on one single look. They didn't even know each other well and they decided to get married? Who does that? This is clearly a piece of fiction made by a hopelessly romantic fool (a/n Shakespeare is amazing!). They should have stayed away from each other just like their parents told them to" at this Draco gave Harry a venomous glare and then continued "Look what happened to them at the end. They died… all because of their famous love."

"So you don't believe in love at first sight?" asked Harry, looking Draco straight in the eye.

"Love at first sight is like the tales we tell little children to go to sleep. Just Tales. Actually all kinds of love aren't real because if you believe in them, you will get hurt in the end."

Harry couldn't respond to that.

"Um… Your opinions are very unique, Draco. None of my former students saw the events of the story from such an angle. But I am afraid our time is up. We will continue in the next hour after lunch. You are dismissed." said Snape.

Draco stood up immediately and walked outside of the classroom. Harry ran to him and grabbed him by the sleeve of his white button-down shirt.

"Draco, I need to talk to you."

"I am sorry but I don't think you and I have anything to say to each other."

"Ginny is not my girlfriend!" shouted Harry desperately.

"And why should I need to know this? I am not your friend neither your lover. It's none of my business."

"But Draco…"

"Just leave me ALONE! I don't care who you choose to fuck! Did you hear me? I DON'T CARE!"

Draco got away from Harry's grip and ran to the direction of his rooms. No one saw the tears in his eyes…

_I am a line_

Severus was sitting on his usual dinner table next to the kitchens, thinking about Draco's words. Love… Was it really an illusion of our minds made only to make us temporary happy? Was it a lie? But who was he to talk about such an emotion? He had felt the attraction, but his feelings were never reciprocated so love was an unknown area to him.

"What are you doing all alone, Snivelly? Are you searching for new ways to torture your students?"

And out of all the people in this castle 'he' had to show up now. Severus raised his head from his dinner and saw that Sirius was in fact not alone. The future King was following him to HIS table.

"Your Majesty" said Severus raising from his seat and bowing his head in a sign of respect.

"You don't have to do that every time I get near you, Professor. It's really strange. Please sit down." said James with a chuckle.

Severus did as the Prince told him to and gave Sirius an angry look. How was he supposed to yell at him now with James in front of him? He had explained to the idiot many times that he hated these ridiculous nicknames but the Dog (if Severus had a nickname so would he!) continued to embarrass him every time they met.

The two friends sat in the table with him, Sirius taking his now usual seat next to Severus.

"So what is on your mind, Sevvy?" said Sirius. Great another nickname!

"I am just thinking about today's lesson. Your son has some innovative theories about love, my Lord."

"Harry? What did he say?" asked James.

"No, not Harry. Draco."

"Oh… So what did 'he' say?"

"He said that love is not real. That it's just a fairytale for children and that if you believe it, you will get hurt." answered Severus.

The three men stayed silent for a few moments. When the silence became too awkward the tutor asked

"Aren't you going to say anything about it, Sir?"

"What can I say? I only fell in love once and that woman is now dead."

"Aren't you in love with Lady Narcissa?"

"Oh Hell no! Who would want to be in love with the Ice Queen?" yelled Sirius hitting his fist in the wooden surface.

At Snape's confused expression James answered

"My marriage was arranged. I never loved Narcissa and she surely never loved me."

"Why would anyone hate love? Love is amazing! It is the most wonderful thing anyone could ever feel." almost yelled Sirius.

"I agree"

Everyone in the table turned their heads to the direction of the male voice and saw Remus smiling at them. Severus blushed as soon as his eyes met the ones of his colleague. Just kill him now!

"Remus!" shouted Sirius "Come! I want to have someone who agrees with me in this conversation."

Remus took the empty seat next to James and said

"But what you said is true. Love is a very precious feeling."

"But what about in _Romeo and Juliet's _story? Weren't the main characters a little too… spontaneous? I mean everything happened so fast for them. Falling in love, marriage and then death. Is it possible that their feelings were only something temporary? If they had the chance to live together for the rest of their lives would they regret their decision?" asked Severus while trying not to look directly at Remus.

"To be honest, it _was_ a little too fast. But don't forget the main message of the play. Love should never be denied or be forbidden for someone. It should be a celebration not a reason to fight and hate. And even if one day Romeo and Juliet regretted their choice, at least they had the opportunity to live with their actions and to love each other for some time. Their families should have at least respected that."

"You seem like an expert on the subject of love Remus. Is there someone special who has inspired you to say these things?" asked Sirius giving a secret wink to Severus.

"Actually there is…" said Remus to everyone's shock. Severus held his breath. Could this be his chance? Will he finally have someone to like him back? He thought he could die from the excitement.

"I am planning to propose to her in one week. I know it's too soon but she makes me feel like a totally new person. I want to give this a shot."

Severus face fell at the words. It wasn't meant to be this time too, huh?

"Congratulations!" shouted James "This deserves a celebration! Bring us two bottles of wine!" he ordered a servant from the kitchens.

"I am sorry. I don't think I will stay. Alcohol makes me feel a little sick in the morning so I will go to bed."

Severus stood up and walk to the stairs. When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to find Sirius following him.

"What do you want?"

"I am sorry about Remus. I didn't know he liked someone else. This must be painful for you." said Sirius with an honest look in his eyes.

"It's okay. I have been in this situation before. I think I can survive."

Sirius just stood there for a few seconds trying to find the correct things to say without hurting Severus more. But the royal tutor ended his misery.

"Look, Black. I don't need your words of sympathy. I just need to be alone for now. Goodnight."

Sirius remained at his spot even when Severus had left and when he finally gathered his thoughts, he returned to celebrate with his friends.

_I am a line_

Harry walked to the lake for his usual swim that night, thinking about Draco. Did he mean what he said this morning? Did he really not care?

Only the bright light of the stars shone his path now that there was no moon in the sky. The wind blew peaceful and the smell of the grass filled his nose and made him feel a little happier. He took of his clothes and stepped into the lake.

As soon as the cold water reached his waist he felt them. Those eyes again. It couldn't be his imagination. There was definitely someone watching him again. Enough! He would find out who it was tonight.

Harry put his head underwater and tried to stay still. He reduced his breathing so that only a few bubbles came out of his mouth and waited. Maybe the mysterious watcher would come out of his hiding place if he thought Harry was drowning.

A few moments later he was ready to give up his plan and go back to his relaxing swimming when a shadow appeared in front of him.

"HARRY! HARRY!"

It couldn't be…

Harry jumped out of the water and took a big breath. The dark figure started running back to the castle, trying to cover his face at the same time. Oh no… It wasn't over yet.

Harry put on his trousers quickly and followed his stalker. The distance between them wasn't great but the other ran fast and the possibility of losing him rose by the second.

Suddenly the young man in front of Harry slipped and fell on the muddy ground. The chase was finally over.

Harry moved closer to his prey and straddling his small waist said

"Caught you now, Draco…"

A/n I am sure everyone expected Draco to be the watcher of the lake but it helps the plot so it had to be him. Did you like it?

Thank you TCU14 for your review! I try to write whenever I have time.

Thank you all for reading! You make me so happy! :)

Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

The bastard child

Chapter 14

"Caught you now, Draco…"

Draco struggled madly to get free but Harry was pinning him on the ground with all his weight. The brunet smirked at the Prince's attempts and said

"Oh you are not going anywhere. Not until we have a serious conversation and talk some things over."

"A serious conversation? In this position?" asked Draco while trying again to stand up.

"I happen to like our position very much. It keeps you incapable of running away from me. Just like you did these past three days. You will hear me out and then I will decide if I should let you go. But first a question: Why were you watching me all this time?"

Draco's eyes widened and his cheeks became a sweet rosy pink.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. For two and a half months you have been following me to this lake and staring at me behind these rocks over there." Harry pointed at some big grey rocks near the water. It was a perfect hiding place and Harry almost cursed himself for not searching it sooner.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You tell me! I asked you first!"

Draco took a deep breath and said

"I just came here tonight because one of the guards told me that this place was almost magical at night. I wanted to see it for myself. And you just happened to be at the same place."

"See I would have believed you, if you weren't blushing this much."

As if to prove his point, Draco's face became a glowing red. "_This is so much fun!"_ Thought Harry and the evil smirk appeared to his face again.

"That's because you are suffocating me!" yelled Draco "Get off me!"

"I am not finished yet… Ginny is not my girlfriend."

Draco stopped moving and gave him an annoyed look.

"You said that before."

"I did but it seems like it still hasn't reached your stubborn brain. Ginny is not my girlfriend, Draco."

"And I already told you this morning. I don't care."

The smirk on Harry's face was replaced with a serious and a little pained expression. His body stiffened and his eyes filled with a strange determination. He put his hands on either side of Draco's head and lowered his so that their noses almost touched.

"Tell me again but this time look into my eyes."

Draco did as he was told and green met grey. He gulped soundly and whispered

"I-I don't-"

Lips suddenly descended on Draco's making him unable to finish his sentence. Lips warm and soft like petals and at the same time rough and cold like the water of the lake. How was this possible? The kiss was sweet and painfully slow, making both of the boys' toes curl.

Harry raised his head, emitting a quiet moan from the young Prince beneath him and ordered

"Tell me. Tell me you don't care about me."

"I…I…"

The second kiss was different. It was hot and desperate as if Harry needed this to survive. Teeth clicked and tongues started a wild battle in which none of the participants wanted to lose.

Harry raised his head again a little and breathed into Draco's lips

"Tell me…"

It was Draco who initiated the kiss this time. He put his long arms around Harry's neck and brought him closer to him, pushing their mouths together. Harry took this as an invitation and lowered his lips to bite the beautiful neck that always haunted his dreams.

"Draco… I want you. I want you so much. All of you. Every single part of you."

Draco moaned loudly and thrust his hips against the ones on top of him. Harry froze for a second at the amount of pleasure that was caused by the sudden movement and changed their position so that he was lying between Draco's spread legs. As soon as he did that he started moving his own hips making their arousals touch every time.

"Oh god!" screamed Draco and grabbed Harry's back tightly, his nails marking the exposed skin. "Harry! Yes!"

Harry took advantage of the situation and whispered into the blonde's ear

"Why were you here tonight?"

"I-I wanted to… mmm… to see you… yes... to… to stare at you as long as I wanted. I needed to… oh! Don't you dare stop! To see you…"

"Why?"

"Because… Because I am attracted to you!" shouted Draco "Now stop talking!"

They continued their thrusting, loud moans and heavy sighs coming out of their mouths. Draco locked his legs around Harry's waist and they reached their limit together, both of them screaming each other's name.

Harry collapsed onto Draco's warm body and whispered almost without making a sound.

"I think, I love you Draco."

As soon as he finished this sentence Draco pushed him away from him and stood up jerkily. His face paled and his eyes had a look of disgust in them.

"No! No! What have we done? This was a mistake. We have the same father! We are brothers! What have we done?"

"Draco calm down." Said Harry and tried to touch the other's hand.

"Don't touch me!" screamed the Prince and took a few steps backwards "This is exactly why I shouldn't have talked to you again! You are always tempting me! You make me want to break every single moral rule I know! What will our families say if they found out? What will people say? A prince lusting over his half-brother? That's a sin! Incest is a sin!"

"Draco…"

"No! This never happened! Do you understand me? NEVER HAPPENED!"

Draco ran back to the castle with all his might trying not to get caught by the guards. He wanted to go to his room and hide from the world.

Back to the lake Harry kneeled on the ground, holding his stomach with both hands and sobbing until his eyes had not tears in them anymore. Then he went to sleep on his uncomfortable bed under the smiling stars.

_I am a line_

At the same time this incident took place two other events happened inside of the castle's walls. The first was a happy one and it started with a simple question.

"Will you marry me?"

Tonks almost had a heart attack when she heard Remus's words. The two of them were sitting peacefully, drinking their usual afternoon tea when out of the blue Remus kneeled on one knee in front of the sofa and asked her to marry him.

"What? Marry you? Have you gone mad?"

"No, I just realized that I want this, you and me, to stay like that forever. I was going to propose in one week but I couldn't keep it to myself. I want you to be my wife."

Tonks stood up and started pacing on the floor, her light pink dress moving around with her. After a few moments she looked at Remus who was still on one knee and said

"You want to have a family with me? Are you willing to take the risk of your child being a monster?"

Remus walked next to his love and put his arms around her waist from behind.

"Are you willing to marry a monster?" he asked softly.

"You are not a monster."

"And neither will be our child. I don't believe in this curse. If we ever decide to have children and they have a problem, I will be the one to blame, not you. But I want to be positive about this. You make me want to have a family with you but I won't decide anything without you."

Tonks turned around in his embrace and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She wanted to hope too. She wanted to have a normal life, to be happy.

"Yes. The answer to your question is yes. But only to the marriage thing. We will discuss about children when it is the right time."

Remus smile could light up a whole room. He hugged Tonks tightly and spun her around, laughing

"I am so happy right now!"

The second event took place inside of the castle. This one wasn't that happy…

"My King! Lord Riddle's armies have attacked two villages to the east! They are coming for us!"

A/n Well? How was my first attempt at a sex scene? (I know it wasn't technically sex but it's a start)

REVIEWS!

Lukakoolarigato: '_evil witch's laugh' _I am the master of cliff-hangers! Just kidding! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Snitch Me: Thank you for giving this story a shot! You won't regret it! (I hope)

Kitty tokyo uzumaki: Don't feel sad! Life is just a bitch sometimes…

Thank you all for reading! I will try to update soon!

Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

The bastard child

Chapter 15

Sirius Black had a serious problem. This may have seemed funny to you but that didn't make it any less true. And the worst part of it was that his problem had a name.

Severus Snape.

That awful greasy git had somehow managed to enter Sirius's mind and didn't want to go. He had tried sleeping with women. Lots and lots of women. But even the most beautiful one couldn't get the tutor out of his head. He tried to avoid him for a few days, in hopes that he will forget about his existence but this only made him want to see Severus more. He even tried sleeping with a man once but as soon as he got the prostitute naked he realized that he looked exactly like the man he was trying to forget. So he ran away from the room, leaving some cash on the bed. So far everything had failed.

And his problem only got worse. He couldn't even say the other's name without getting Goosebumps all over his body. He tried to cover it by using nicknames which fortunately had an advantage because the expression on Severus's face when he used them was adorable!

WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO HIM?

He talked to James about his condition. He described everything he did and asked for advice. But their conversation ended with the future King rolling on the ground, laughing like a madman and saying over and over again

"It was about time! It was about time!"

Let's just say that Sirius was never going to discuss his feelings with his best friend again.

And now… this happened. Severus had to fall in love with Lupin and get hurt. Sirius tried to be supportive all this time but now he was pissed. What exactly saw Severus in Remus anyway? Remus was old (even though he and Sirius had the same age), straight (even though Sirius believed that he was too before he met Severus) and his hair didn't look as awesome as Sirius's did (No comment to that.). And don't forget that he is getting married! This should have made Severus give up on him for good! But no… The idiot stayed in his room for two whole days after Remus had announced his wedding plans. He even cancelled his morning lessons!

And Sirius? Sirius felt depressed. He wanted to run to the Professor's rooms and yell at him for being miserable over a fool and at the same time he wanted to hug him tightly and make everything go away. Was this normal?

So here he was, sitting in front of Severus's door and trying to calm his nerves down enough to knock on it. Nerves? The famous lady killer is anxious over knocking a simple door? That's why he wanted his problem to be solved now! He barely recognized himself anymore!

He took a deep breath, checked his hair and outfit for the fourteenth time (all black today because he had heard from somewhere that it was Severus's favorite color) and knocked. He waited and waited and waited until finally the lock turned and the man in question appeared in front of him.

"You look terrible."

Damn his honest tongue! But it was the truth. Severus eyes were red from crying and his hair was a mess.

"Did you come here to criticize my appearance, Dog?"

Sirius smiled at the familiar nickname and said

"No, I am here to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

Severus rolled his eyes and let the Black heir pass. His room was in a much more terrible condition than its owner. Books were lying everywhere. In the bed, on the table even on the floor. Sirius sat in a small chair, after moving a big dusty book from it and began talking

"Snivellus, my dear Snivellus I have a problem. You see I have met this person and they are sarcastic, brutally honest but at the same time funny as hell. I can't stop thinking about them even though they are not my type at all and I want your advice. What should I do?"

Severus gave him an amused look and said

"I don't know why you came to me for this. You know I am inexperienced in anything that has to do with love…"

"LOVE? Who said anything about love?" shouted Sirius with wide eyes.

"Well you obviously love this woman. If you can't stop thinking about her every day, if you want to say her name even when she is not into the room, if you start to compare every person you meet with her then you must be in love."

Silence filled the room as Sirius analyzed Severus's words. Everything made sense now. The constant failing, the nerves, James's reaction…

"Then I must love you then." He said looking straight at Severus eyes.

"WHAT! What are you talking about? Are you trying to make fun of me? Because this is not funny!"

"It is not a prank. I think I am in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you! I tried to, I really did but it's impossible."

The brunet sat down on his bed, shock clearly painted in his face.

"I don't know what to say to this." He whispered.

"Do you feel anything about me?"

Severus raised his head and his eyes met the desperate ones, staring at him.

"I don't know… I've never thought about it before…"

Sirius stayed quiet for a few minutes and then asked

"What about now? Have you given it a thought?"

"It's not that easy, Black."

"It was easy with Remus! You saw him once and you instantly liked him! Why can't you like ME?"

Severus's heart broke at the angry question. He always wanted to ask the same thing to every man he ever liked. Why couldn't they want him? What was so wrong with him that no one gave him a chance? And now this man was declaring his love for him, stepping onto his pride and honestly wanting to be with him. Who was he to refuse such strong feelings?

"Attraction is something that can disappear in seconds. Love moves slowly without our approval. It catches us when we at least expect it and kills us slowly like a poison in our veins. I don't know if I can feel the same way for you but I will try." Severus walked to where Sirius was sitting and kneeled in front of him. His hand touched the other's cheek softly and he smiled. "I will try…"

Sirius moved quickly and placed his lips against Severus's. He kissed him deeply and slowly, burning the sensations to both of their minds forever. When they pulled apart and Sirius opened his eyes, he saw the most wonderfully dazed expression he had ever seen.

"I love you… And I promise you, you won't regret your decision. I will make you happy."

_I am a line_

Harry walked into the throne room with unsure steps. The King wanted to see him today and it was the first time he got to see his grandfather from a close distance. He hoped Draco wasn't there as well. It would be too painful to look at him after the night they spent together next to lake. His wish was granted and the Prince was absent. But the rest of the court had their eyes on him as he entered the big hall.

"Father why is Harry here?" asked James "He has nothing to do with this."

King Abelardus was sitting on his marble throne, wearing the crown with the golden lions on it. It was a magnificent work of art, ornate with precious jewels. His dark blue eyes gave Harry a cold glance before he said

"You will see James that this child will play a great role on our plans. Albus explain to him."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the royal advisor of the King, was a wise old man who had seen many wars and knew many things about the magical creatures and their powers. As soon as he saw Harry he knew he was a very special boy. Alas the court had already made their decision and he may never have the chance to find out the reason behind this power.

"My Prince as our scouts have informed us, Lord Riddle's army has been divided into two sections. One is heading north towards the Grey Valley and the other is coming straight here. We believe that this is a trick to divert us from his true purpose. So the court decided to send two different armies, one to fight in the Grey Valley and one to protect the castle. You, Prince James will be the commander of the second army."

"And what is exactly Harry's role in this?"

Albus took a deep breath and announced Harry's fate.

"The court believes that it's too risky to send Prince Draco into battle. If this is a trap then the only heir to the throne must be protected at any cost. Harrison here will play Draco's part as the commander of the first army. The troops have never seen either of them and it will be easy to pass on as him with your resemblance."

James's eyes widened and he started yelling

"You are insane! ALL OF YOU ARE INSANE! So it's okay to risk Harry's life? It's okay to save Draco but not him? He is my son! I will never allow you to send him there!"

"You don't have a choice." said Sirius's brother Regulus "The law states that he must serve you and your successors until the day he dies. He has to go to protect his Masters."

"NO! He is not trained for this! I will not let you sacrifice him to save Narcissa's bas..."

"It's okay Dad. I accept."

Everyone turned to Harry, not expecting that he would agree to this so easily.

"Harry, this is a suicide mission! I promised your mother that I will always protect you and I love you too much to let you do this." said James as he walked to his son and stood in front of him, ready to attack anyone who got near.

"Dad I said that I accept. I will go to the Grey Valley."

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into. This is war! It's dangerous!"

"I want to go."

James turned to Harry and tears started showing in his eyes.

"Please… You are the only one I have. You are my baby, my sweet little lion… Please. Stay here."

"I am sorry…" Harry whispered and hugged his Dad with all his strength. "We can't do anything even if we tried. It is easier to accept than let them kill me now for refusing to follow the law."

Harry had another reason for going into battle, a small little secret that he could never tell anyone. He wanted to protect Draco. To keep him safe and alive. And if risking his own life was all it took to do this then so be it.

"When do I have to leave?"

A/n: Again thank you for reading and adding my story to your alert and favorite's list.

Also special thanks to kitty tokyo uzumaki, Nocturnal Owl and TCU14 for their wonderful reviews.

Your responses are my inspiration!

Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

The bastard child

Chapter 16

The sun was a sneaky and selfish thing. His light shone so brightly, waking you up from even the most peaceful sleep and spoiling your dreams. But this morning the sun wasn't the reason that Prince Draco was awake so early. He hadn't slept at all that night. The memories of what happened in the lake were still haunting him two days later. The warmth of Harry's body above him, the forbidden pleasure that he experienced, his words of love and worst of them all the feeling that he belonged there, in Harry's arms. Ever since he was little he knew. He knew that if he ever left himself unguarded, if he bared his emotions and revealed his darkest secret, that's exactly where he would want to be for eternity. In those strong and protective arms that had held him so tightly.

He cried a lot since that night. Cried because now that he knew how it felt to be free and to leave his deepest desires shown, he didn't want to put his mask back on. He didn't want to lie to himself anymore, to hide behind rocks so that he could have the chance to see him again.

He didn't want to return to a life without Harry by his side.

But want and duty were two totally different words and worlds. He had the duty to become a King, to rule this country into a new age. It was his duty to be fair and pure, without scandals like his father's. And this desire was the biggest scandal there was and it could destroy everything without even trying too hard. A prince who was lusting over his half-brother. Incest. Who would want a ruler or even a friend like that? Who would want to be next to him if they knew that he slept with his own blood and fresh? No one… because it was wrong and unhealthy in so many levels.

"Draco!" singed the voice of his mother as she entered his rooms. She always came to wake him up herself. She said that it reminded her of when Draco was a kid and he wouldn't wake up if his mummy didn't come to get him. "Sweetheart, are you awake?"

"Yes, mother." He whispered and stood up from his bed to greet her. Narcissa smiled to him gently and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning then, my dragon." She said.

His mother was the only person in this castle who loved him unconditionally. She was the one who listened to him and understood him better than anyone else. Draco was tempted sometimes to tell her about Harry but out of fear that she would hate him in the end he kept it to himself. After all, his mother despised his half-brother and had kept them apart for years. Would she accept them as lovers? Not very likely.

"Let's have our breakfast in the balcony today. The weather is amazing." said Narcissa cheerfully and walked out into the private balcony of Draco's rooms.

Draco followed her outside after putting a robe over his snowy white pajamas.

"You are in a very good mood this morning, mother. Why is that?" he asked

"Oh I just learned the most amusing news yesterday. You remember how I told you about the attacks in the eastern villages and how I was worried that your grandfather might send you to lead the troops?"

Draco remembered it clearly. He expected his grandfather to call for him at any moment.

"Yes…"

"Well apparently the court has made a different decision. They are sending the bastard child there to take your place. Isn't it wonderful? Two birds in one stone! You will be safe and we'll get rid of the mistake."

See? How could he talk to his mother about Harry when she…

"WHAT? They are sending him to war?"

"What's wrong Draco? Your face has lost all its color!"

"When? When is he going to leave?"

"Today…"

Draco bolted out of the room, running as fast as he could and not caring about his appearance. He was leaving… he was leaving him… he might never return…

He had to stop it!

_I am a line_

"Dora, please! Stop crying!"

Harry held a sobbing Tonks in his arms, who didn't want to let him go. When the woman had found out about the mission, she had started crying then yelling and then crying all over again.

"How could they be so cruel? You are just a child! Couldn't they choose someone else?" yelled Tonks.

"They need a member of the royal family to give hope to the soldiers. The journey is long and the battle will be tough." Said Remus while trying to free Harry from Tonk's hold.

"They should have sent the Frozen Prince then! Why are they taking my baby? I am going to murder them in their sleep!"

"That's the hundredth time you made that threat. Harry is leaving. Let him go." Pleaded Remus.

Tonks released the boy and gave him a kiss in both of his cheeks, whispering

"Come home alive."

"Don't worry, Nymphadora!" laughed Sirius "I will take care of him and train him on the road."

"You better take care of yourself first. I am still not sure if I should let you go there unsupervised." said Severus with a small smile on his face.

"Oh Sevvy! Are you afraid that I will leave you? You are not getting rid of me that easily." Sirius walked to his lover and gave him a peck on the lips. Severus, not used to public displays of affection, felt his cheeks burn. Why did he have to blush at everything? It was just a kiss!

"Don't get cocky. I don't think anyone else could stand you for more than a minute."

"Harry, be careful." Said Hermione "Ron may still be angry at you but I know he would have told you the same thing. Return to us, even if you don't win, just survive for everyone who loves and believes in you."

Harry hugged Hermione and started checking his supplies. Everyone froze on their place when a scream was heard.

"HARRY!"

Draco was running to them, wearing just a robe and pajamas. He looked like he was being chased by a monster and his face was an unhealthy white. He fell into Harry's arms and started talking in between quick breaths

"No. Harry. Don't. Go." He took a little time to calm himself and continued "Don't leave me. Don't…"

"Draco. There are people watching us." Whispered Harry.

"Let them watch! You are planning your own death! I won't let you!"

"You can't decide for me. You said it yourself, remember? You are not my friend neither my lover. It's none of your business!"

The young prince stared into the angry green eyes and answered

"You want me to say it? Fine, I will say it! I love you! And it kills me to know that you are doing this to protect me."

"I never said I did this for you."

Pale hands touched Harry's face softly and grey eyes filled with the most beautiful emotion a person could ever feel.

"Didn't you hear me? I love you. The least you can do is say it back and take me with you…"

Harry's words were something above a whisper

"I love you too…"

A small kiss was placed on his lips and the blond said

"That's great. Now let me change and I will come with you. Together, we can win this war."

Draco started his journey back to the castle, leaving everyone behind him speechless. But before they could realize what was going on, Harry turned to Hermione and Remus

"Could you do me a favor? If he tries to follow me, grab him and make him stay here."

"But Harry… he said he loves you."

"That's exactly why he needs to be safe, Hermione. Because he matters too much to me to let him risk his life for me. I want, no, I 'need' to protect him. Could you do this for me?"

When his two friends nodded, Harry mounted his horse and rode to the gates.

Draco, who had just reached the double doors of the castle, heard the horse running away and turned his head.

"NOOOO!"

He ran fast to the gate, trying to stop Harry from leaving him behind. The asshole! How could he do this? Why did he go?

Before he could manage to reach his destination, two pairs of arms grabbed him from behind and prevented him from going any further.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO STOP HIM! LET ME GO I SAID!"

His screams and struggles went unnoticed and the arms tighten.

"HARRY!"

A/n Poor Draco… I felt so sad for him.

Thank you for reading my story. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.

Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

The bastard child

Chapter 17

The journey had been long and difficult, just like Remus had said. They had to cross rivers, climb a small mountain and then sail over the Lake of Forgiveness. Finally, after four nights of sleeping in tents and many hours of uncomfortable riding, they reached the Grey Valley. It wasn't something special, just a big space between six mountains, full of grass and wildflowers.

But today this location will become a battle field.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Sirius, who was riding next to him.

"Yes, I was just thinking…"

"Don't stress yourself with thoughts. All this thinking will burn your brain." Laughed Sirius and patted him on the head.

They set their camp and started preparing for the upcoming fight. Harry wore the royal silver armor with the Potter's crest on it, a lion on his two feet in a red background, and got out of his tent. All these people… some of them may never see their families again. And he was leading this suicide mission. He might not return home himself. He might never see Dora, Hermione, Ron and everyone else who loved him again. Or even Draco… Draco, who was brave enough to say that he loved him in front of his family and friends. His heart broke at the possibility of never holding the young Prince in his arms again.

"Prince Draco, the enemy is here." warned him a soldier.

Oh, right. In here he was Prince Draco, commander of the armies and son of Lady Narcissa and Prince James. He wasn't the bastard child anymore. He had the respect of his soldiers and the power to order them or to help them. If Harry wasn't so afraid of this great duty, he would be enjoying it. Because it felt like this was his true purpose, to guide and protect his people.

"Alright! Gather the troops! It's killing time!" shouted Sirius and mounted his horse.

Harry copied his godfather and rode to his position behind the archers and next to the other horsemen. The small army gathered quickly and took their fighting positions.

"Aren't you going to talk to them my Lord? Give them a speech to get their hopes up?" said a knight named Cedric.

"Do I have to do it?" Harry asked Sirius.

"It's not necessary but the troops may need it this time."

Harry stepped in front of the army and tried to think of something to say. What could he tell to these men who may be walking into their death right now?

"I… I want everyone to know that I am proud of fighting next to you in this difficult battle. I never believed in violence but if this is the only way to protect the ones we love, then we shall win for them! We shall fight to make our enemies see that they don't have the right to threaten us! We Will Win!"

Shouts of approval were heard from the men and Harry took his former position. Sirius smiled at him like a proud father and then looked straight ahead when loud footsteps were heard.

Suddenly a large dark maze could be seen from a distance and Sirius cursed.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"This is a trap! There shouldn't have been so many of them." whispered his godfather.

"Can we beat them?"

"I don't think so…"

The dark maze became a strong and big army who run into them and started attacking without the usual warning. Swords shined in the sun and arrows were flying everywhere as the first blood was spilled. The screams of pain and shouts of small winnings were the only things that could be heard in the valley now. The grass was turning slowly red and the flowers lost their beauty.

Harry tried to stay on his horse but the enemy's troops pulled him down. He started swinging his sword at every direction, killing as many black armored soldiers as he could reach. Suddenly something hit him in the head and he fell on the ground. There was movement in front of him, soldiers opening the way for someone to walk between them. That someone moved in front of Harry's vision with calm steps, as if there wasn't a battle going on around him.

"Well isn't this amusing? Three generations of the Potter family are lying on my feet today. Don't you find it amusing as well Harry?"

The brunet raised his head from the muddy surface and looked with stunned eyes at the man who had spoken with such a cold voice. No one was supposed to know about him being here. The man had skin white as marble and eyes red as the blood of the men dying at that exact moment. He had black hair at the level of his shoulders and a snake around his neck.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Oh I have many names. Some call me Lord Riddle others, like your family in the Black forest, call me the snake man. But I prefer the term Master."

Harry froze on his place. So this was their leader? Hadn't the scouts said that he was going to be with the other part of his army?

"Harry, Harry." singed Lord Riddle. "I can't believe that I finally get the chance to kill you. Do you know how many years I have been waiting for this moment? Seventeen! Ever since you were born I have been dreaming about your powers. I want to have them."

"Powers? What are you talking about? I don't have any powers."

"You do and today you shall fall along with your kin! Your grandfather…

_In the castle_

King Abelardus stood by his bedroom's window, watching the horizon and thinking about the war. He was too old to go to the battle anymore and his hands itched to take his sword and join his son in front of the castle's gates.

The door opened and his dear Narcissa walked in.

"Good afternoon, my King. Are you worried about the war?"

"Not as much as I want to join it myself." Said the King.

A knock was heard and Narcissa answered it with an evil smile on her face. Four hooded men entered the room holding daggers in their hands.

"Good job, my love" the first one said and gave Narcissa a kiss on the lips. His hood fell from his head to reveal his true identity.

"Lucius? Narcissa what is the meaning of all this?" yelled the King when he saw the exiled traitor.

"It's over old man" said Lucius "Your reign is going to end right now."

"Narcissa! What is he talking about? Why did you let him come in? Guards!" screamed Abelardus.

"I don't think anyone will hear you, _my King._" laughed Narcissa "I had enough! I am taking over from now on with Lucius by my side. Yours and your son's deaths will help me to achieve this."

The king's eyes widened "You can't do this! Don't you care about Draco at all? Killing his father and grandfather will make him hate you!"

"His father is right here." said Lucius pointing to himself "I am sure he will be glad to know that he is not a member of your awful clan."

The white blond man with the cold grey eyes walked to the now fallen King and, looking into his eyes whispered

"How does it feel? Knowing that you have raised snakes into your home and that you sent your one and only grandson to die?"

The light from the shiny dagger was the last thing the great King Abelardus saw before he surrendered himself to the darkness.

_I am a line_

"Your father…"

_Outside the castle's gates_

James was fighting with all his strength trying to prevent the enemy troops from going inside of the castle. Where was their leader? Was Harry ok? Did he betray Lily by letting him go?

The arrow found the Prince's heart in the middle of these thoughts. As he fell into the ground he said his last words…

"Harry, I am sorry…"

_I am a line_

"And now you, the strongest of the three. But don't worry your death will be quick and painless."

"Why did you have to wait this long? Why not kill me while I was a baby? Why kill my family?"

"Because your powers weren't awake then. But now after that night in the forest the time has finally arrived. As for your family… they weren't in my plans but my ally wanted them so that he could give me this great army. You see my little Harry I don't care about the humans. They are useless to me. I want Sytadria, the city of the elves. This is where the true warriors live. And with your powers, I can have everything…"

"You know" Lord Riddle continued "your mother was a very beautiful woman. It was a pity that she had to die for you. She could have made a wonderful Queen. But she wanted to protect you. She was begging me to leave you alone while I was killing her."

Harry looked into the eyes of his mother's murderer. Anger filled his thoughts and his heart became cold.

"She screamed a lot. I guess the pain was too much for her."

The earth started moving under their feet.

"She was so peaceful when she gave her last breath."

A strong pain hit Harry's head and the earth moved faster.

"That's it! Show me your true power! Let yourself be burned by it!" shouted Lord Riddle.

The earthquake became stronger. Cracks were starting to show on the surface of the ground.

"AAAAAAAAH!" screamed Harry from the pain.

Everything happened too fast after that. Rocks started falling from the mountains, hitting anyone who got in their way. Lord Riddle tried to touch Harry's head but he was thrown away by an invisible force. He tried to do it again but the same thing happened. He concentrated for a few seconds and green light came out of his hands. He aimed at Harry's kneeling form and the green light hit the boy like a deadly curse. But Harry was protected by a glowing necklace around his neck.

A big explosion took place when green was mixed with gold, melting every dark soldier it touched and hitting Lord Riddle with all its great mightiness.

Then there was only silence in the Grey Valley…

A/n Finally! This chapter is finished! I hope it answered a lot of your questions or maybe it made you have even more! Either way I hope you liked it.

Thank you for reading and special thanks to Kiara S. and MDarKspIrIt for their great reviews.

Just-passing-through: I think this chapter answered part of your question. If I tell you the rest I will spoil the story for you.

Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

The bastard child

Chapter 18

It was a well-organized mission, the assassination of the Potter family. In fact the plan was executed in such detail that no one took notice that the dynasty had ended the first five hours. Not even Draco…

He was practicing with the bow and arrow at the training field in an attempt to distract himself from the war and from thinking about Harry. Because if he remembered the brunet's stupid trick and that he may now be in danger, Draco would take any means of transport he could find and search for the location of the Grey Valley, even if it took him years to find it. In simple words he was sick with worry.

Icy grey, almost silver eyes were looking at him from afar, examining his appearance and finding more and more common features between the boy and their owner.

"Is that him?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, that's our Draco." said proudly Narcissa, who was standing a few feet behind him, looking at her son as well.

"Good… Guards take her to the dungeons."

Two hooded men grabbed Narcissa's arms and tried to take her away.

"What the hell are you doing?" shrieked Narcissa "I helped you! I was the one who gave you the information you needed to be a King! Where is your gratitude?"

Lucius turned his back to his son's form and stared at Narcissa

"You have already betrayed your husband and your King for power. How can I trust you to not betray me too?"

"But you said you loved me!" screamed Narcissa.

Lucius smirked and walked slowly towards the shocked woman. He took a strand of her beautiful hair and started playing with it.

"Poor Cissy always believes in the words of love and affection. So naïve…"

The man stepped away and nodded at the guards. They dragged a screaming Narcissa back to the castle.

"_This is just the beginning" _Lucius thought.

_I am a line_

Draco walked inside of his rooms, throwing his gear at a corner. He needed a bath. Maybe he could go to the lake tonight. He always watched Harry swimming there but he had never tried it himself.

"Hello, Draco"

The boy turned around quickly and saw a strange man sitting on his bed.

"Who are you? How did you get into my rooms?"

"Calm down child. I am not here to hurt you. Just to tell you a very interesting story… about your mother." The blond man said.

Draco grabbed his Katana from the case on his belt and pointing at the stranger answered

"I don't want to hear a single word of your story, until I know your name."

The man smiled smugly and said

"You are a very clever boy, Draco. Never letting your guard down… You have been taught well. My name is Lucius Malfoy."

"How do you know my mother?"

"That's exactly what my story is about. Listen to it carefully. A long time ago there was a boy and a girl. The boy loved the girl but she was engaged to another. He loved her so much that he trusted her promises of running away and living together forever. They were happy for some time. But in the end she was forced by her family to marry a Prince… Please don't interrupt me, it is mot polite." ordered Lucius when Draco tried to protest.

"He tried to set her free, betraying his family and King so that he could be with her, but failed. And then after eight years of exile he finally sneaked into her husband's castle to take her away from that miserable life and a big surprise was waiting for him. He found out that she had a child... A sweet little boy that looked exactly like him and his age matched the time when he last saw her. He had to be his son."

Draco listened to the man's words, never lowering his sword. If what Lucius said was true then he wasn't the heir to the throne, he wasn't James's son or the Prince of this country. He wasn't Harry's brother…

"That witch had kept his child's existence hidden from him! She was raising him as the son of her husband, not even caring about how he felt. So his plans changed. He didn't care about his former love anymore. He wanted power, money and the ability to give his only heir everything. He chose a strong ally and waited nine whole years until the right time finally arrived."

Lucius stood up and walked in front of Draco's sword.

"And at last here I am. Looking at you, my son, and I can't be any more proud of the man you have become."

Draco didn't know what to say to this. He always craved for his father's approval (or at least the man who he thought was his father) and now this person was saying that he was proud of him?

"Do you have any proof of the things you told me?"

"Just look at us, Draco. That's all the proof you will need." said Lucius.

And the younger of the two did. He gave the man a long look, examining his features. Yes, why didn't he see it sooner? They were almost the same. Blond white hair, grey eyes, the same pointy nose…

This man was his father.

"Why didn't Mother tell me?"

"Because she was searching for a way to protect herself. If you knew about it one day you may have revealed your secret to the wrong person. And then you would have been identified as a bastard child, losing all your rights to the throne. She couldn't afford to risk that." Answered Lucius, glad that his son had finally accepted him. "But don't be afraid. Now that the Potter's are dead, you and I are going to rule this country together."

Draco's hands began to shake. "The- the Potters are dead? All of them?" he asked with a trembling voice.

"My ally should be taking care of the youngest one right about now."

A horrible scream came out of Draco's mouth and he turned the sword from Lucius to himself. But before he could commit suicide and join Harry to the other side, his father grabbed the Katana from his hands and threw it away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I am your family now! You don't have to kill yourself for ANY of them! Don't ever try this again or your mother will follow you as well!"

Draco's eyes widen "My mother?"

"I kept her alive for you. I guessed that she must be important to you so I locked her to the underground dungeons. But if you die I have no reason to let her live…"

Draco kneeled on the floor unable to think or do anything.

His father opened the door and before he could leave ordered two of his men.

"Watch over him. And if he does something dangerous, bring him to me."

_I am a line_

The Tudor style house outside of the castle was full of people for the first time since it was built. The voices and the sound of erratic footsteps gave it a new air of domestic warmth. But the small group in the kitchen with the flowery wallpaper wasn't happy or calm.

"Do you think he is ok?" asked Tonks, who was sitting on her wooden chair on the head of the table.

"He will be fine. He is a strong person, just like you." answered Remus, who standing behind her, ready to comfort her if she started crying again.

"I just wish we knew something. This waiting is killing me!" Ms. Weasley shouted. Despite how Harry had talked to her daughter, she still hoped that one day he would see the light and marry Ginny. Plus now she wasn't worried only about him, she had five of her own children and a husband on the battlefield. She was standing next to the door with her arms folded, trying to relax a little.

"We can't do anything right now. I am sure if something big happens, they will tell us." Hermione said as she walked into the room with her arms full of plates with some sort of cake.

Hard knocks on the door made everybody froze. Could this be it? Have the boys returned?

Severus ran to answer it as fast as he could. When he opened the door a seriously injured Ron walked in.

"RON!" shouted Hermione and Ms. Weasley together and ran to him.

After his wounds were treated and the two women had calmed down, Ron sat on the sofa trying to answer as many questions as he could manage.

"SILENCE!" shouted Tonks and everyone stopped talking.

"Thank you Tonks" whispered Ron. "I want to tell you something. I lied to all of you. I am sorry but I couldn't stay here while my best friend was risking his life in the Grey Valley. So I joined his army. I traveled next to him for five days without being noticed. When we reached our destination, we realized that the whole mission was a trap. We fought as hard as we could and when everything seemed to be hopeless, the most amazing thing happened. The ground started moving and we were all thrown away by something unbelievable, a force so powerful that it destroyed our enemies just by touching them. And the strangest thing was that it didn't harm us."

"Where are Harry and Sirius?" asked Tonks.

"Harry disappeared after the explosion. I don't know where he is. Sirius went to search for him and now he is missing too."

Everyone became silent after that, not knowing how they should react.

"They will return." said Severus, speaking for the first time that day. "They can't be dead. They will return to us you will see."

_I am a line_

Cold. Everything was cold and dark. What happened? Where was he?

"I think he is trying to open his eyes!" a sweet female voice said.

"I don't see anything." stated a male one.

"There! He is moving his eyelids!" squeak the first one.

"You guys just leave him alone!" shouted a third voice.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and stared at the two blond elves in front of him.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Sytadria! See I told you he was trying to open his eyes!" The young girl to his left smiled at him, her beautiful green eyes sparkling.

"Move out of the way!" the third voice said and a young man with sandy colored hair and the usual elf green eyes appeared.

"Hi there. Don't mind Luna and Colin. They don't know anything about personal space" the boy smiled shyly at Harry "I am Seamus and these are the twins. Welcome to Sytadria."

Harry rose from the bed with the green covers and looked around. The walls of the small house were made out of wood and some had still leaves on them. Everything was in the colors of green and brown and Harry felt like he was in a completely different world.

Loud drums made him jump in the air and he gave a questioning look at his host.

"Wear this." Ordered the taller elf and threw Harry a green cloak with a hood. "You will understand everything later."

They got out of the house, Harry hidden under his hood, and followed the crowd at a large wooden platform between the trees. On that platform there was a fat man and four soldiers, wearing the weird armor Dudley had worn that day in the Blood River. The guards were holding a very pregnant woman, who was struggling to escape.

"Today" the fat man shouted "this woman will be punished for doing the worst thing a lady of our kind could do. She slept with a human and is now expecting his child!"

The crowd remained silent.

"For that as the snake man told us seventeen years ago, we shall hang her!"

"PLEASE!" yelled the blonde woman "Let me give birth first, King Vernon, and then you can kill me. Just let my baby live!"

"No. The rules are clear. GUARDS!"

Harry felt hatred deep in his heart. How could they do this again? Just like with his mother! They will pay. They will all pay!

"ENOUGH! It is you, who will be punished, uncle! For this and for all of your crimes!" he shouted and took off his cover.

His head started hurting, just like in the Grey Valley, and dark clouds filled the air. But this time it was different. He could control his powers better and the pain was less. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Strong wind started blowing and more clouds gathered in the sky. A cracking sound was heard and lightning stroke the platform, leaving fire and smoke behind it. After the smoke was cleared the people of the town could see the woman standing alone next to the rope, which was going to kill her.

Harry raised his head and opened his eyes. The once green orbs were now a deep red.

The new King of Sytadria was born.

A/n Okay I personally didn't like this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter because I am going on a trip. I will try to write it as soon as possible.

Thank you kitty tokyo uzumaki, MDarKspIrIt and sad sabrin for your reviews!

Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

The bastard child

Chapter 19

_A month later_

"Come on, Draco. Smile a little. If you can't do it for me, at least do it for Pansy over here." pleaded Lucius.

Draco felt numb. All the events after he had found out about Harry's death were a blur. His father becoming a King, the abolition of the law for the bastard children and now his engagement… It felt like he had become a spectator on his own life and somebody else was moving his body for him. Someone, who didn't care about anything anymore.

His fiancée, Pansy Parkinson, was the daughter of one of Lucius most precious allies. She was a short girl with stubborn brown eyes and black short hair and if Draco wasn't already in love he might have actually liked her. Because she was strong-minded, not the cute sweet princess her mother wanted her to be, and clever. She spoke her mind freely, not giving a fuck (her words) about the world and its rules. She was definitely a wild spirit.

"I don't think Draco will smile for me, my King." She said "Maybe if you bring him a person with the right 'equipment', you might get a tiny smirk."

And she didn't like him at all.

"Oh Pansy! You always make the funniest jokes!" covered her father, who was trying to save his 'business deal'.

"Yea, Best Jokes Ever." She said sarcastically, looking at Draco the whole time.

"So Rafael, I got a letter from the new King of Sytadria. Now that Lord Riddle is dead, he wants to negotiate for a new alliance between us. I have, of course accepted his request and he is coming tonight to seal the deal. What do you think?"

Pansy's father played with his white beard for a few seconds and then answered "It'll be a good thing to have such a strong ally on our team. If we want the other kingdoms to surrender without a fight then we have to agree to his terms."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Said Lucius happily and stood up from the royal dinner table. "I will make the arrangements with the servants. We have to give him the best rooms available."

When Lucius left the room, followed by Rafael, Pansy relaxed in her seat and put her feet on the expensive wooden table even though she was wearing a dress.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!" she sighed. "Well Draco, we are finally alone."

Draco remained emotionless.

"You are no fun at all. Were you always this boring?"

"I don't know." replied Draco.

"You don't know? What kind of an answer is that? So it is true what they say, that you are a Frozen Prince? A selfish rich child, that doesn't care about the other people around him and just wants to be obeyed. A true frozen heart. I bet you can't feel a single thing."

"You are right. I can't feel anything. Not anymore…" whispered Draco and left the room quickly.

_I am a line_

That night everything was ready for the honorable guest. A grant feast was prepared at the Grand Hall, the same hall which had been the place for Draco's birthday parties. Everyone was dressed formally, waiting for the King of the elves at the entrance of the castle.

And still Draco felt numb.

The uncomfortable blue uniform with the golden details would usually bother him and make him grumble until he could finally take it off, but now he was just standing there, like a puppet with no strings attached. Pansy was at his left, holding his arm in the proper way and looking bored. Why had his life ended up like this?

Suddenly the castle gates opened and four dark figures entered the courtyard. They were all dressed in black armors and their leader was wearing a weird helmet that looked like the face of a dragon. When they got closer, Draco could see that one of them was a woman with blond hair like his mother's tied in a ponytail. She had an air of innocence around her, something that could trick you at the beginning and underestimate her. One of the others looked exactly like her. They must be twins.

The tallest of the three guards was a boy with sandy hair, who looked at them with hatred. He walked close to the leader, whispering something to him from time to time. He must be the second in command.

"_They are all so young." _thought Draco.

The small group reached the entrance and Lucius addressed to them in a serious voice.

"Welcome to my castle, King Dudley. I hope our meeting will start a new age of peace between humans and elves."

Dudley? The elf from the Blood River was their King?

The leader spoke in a velvet and seductive voice.

"Thank you for accepting my request, King Lucius. My father didn't believe in peace between our species but I am more progressive. We will try to find a middle way to solve our problems."

After he had said that, he took off his helmet slowly and Draco's world froze.

"Harry?"

Then his vision became black.

_I am a line_

"Draco! Wake up child! Wake up!" Lucius voice screamed.

Draco opened his eyes slowly and looked around him. So many people… Harry! Where was Harry?

He jumped up quickly and searched for his love. There! He was there! It wasn't a dream! Harry was alive! What happened to his eyes? Why were they red?

"I am sorry, young Prince" said the Harry-look-a-like who was standing away from the worried crowd around Draco "I must have disturbed you. My cousin and I are very similar in our appearance but I can assure you I am not him."

Draco's heart broke again.

"Oh Draco, did you think that he was going to hurt you? Don't worry if the youngest Potter was alive I wouldn't let him get to you." Lucius smiled at his son happily and then continued "Now let us start the celebrations! It is a decisive moment for our people!"

The court and the four newcomers joined the King in the Grand Hall. Music, laughter and lots of liquor later they sat on the dinner table for the feast. Draco sat at his father's left side who was at the head of the table, with Dudley opposite to him and Pansy right next to him.

"Why are your eyes red?" the girl asked in a rude way.

"Pansy!" warned her father who was sitting next to the Elf King.

"It's ok. My eyes are red, my beautiful Lady, because of my powers. It is a way to identify a sorcerer between my people. It is also a sign of warning." answered the brunet.

"So it's a way to tell someone to not mess with you. Fascinating… and hot"

"PANSY!"

The young man chuckled "I believe that we haven't been introduced properly and that's a crime. You are…"

"Pansy Parkinson, future Queen of this country and this weak man's fiancée." She said pointing at Draco.

Dudley froze for a moment. The playful smirk disappeared from his face and he glanced at Draco with shocked eyes. Then the moment pasted and he returned to his former self.

"Congratulations. When is the wedding?"

"In two months." answered Lucius "It will be a magnificent event. We are all very excited, aren't we Draco?"

Three pairs of eyes locked on Draco's stunned form.

"Yes, aren't you excited Draco?" said Dudley in a weird tone.

The Prince's body shivered at the sound of his name from those lips. Even his voice reminded him of Harry.

"I am… I am very excited."

"Good to know. Who wouldn't be excited for the happiest day of his life? I wish you two a wonderful life together." The last sentence sounded more like an insult to Draco's ears. Why was the sorcerer mad all of the sudden?

"Thank you." said Pansy sarcastically.

The dinner continued at this tone, with Pansy flirting shamelessly and Dudley giving Draco angry glances. When everyone rose from their seats and started to return to their rooms, one of the elf guards collided with Draco and put a note into his hand. Before the young prince could say anything he had disappeared.

He opened the small parchment and read

_Meet me by the lake tonight._

A/n Trip cancelled! I felt so sad but at least that gave me time to finish this chapter.

Thank you for reading!

kitty tokyo uzumaki: I will try to stop, I promise!

Kamara Black: Thank you for your kind words! I hope you liked this chapter as well.

Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

The bastard child

A/n: I know I usually do this at the end but this is important. As Keikey noted in his/her review I did a big mistake at my last chapter. I forgot to mention why Draco is not surprised to hear that Dudley is Harry's cousin. It's all because of Lucius. Lucius as Lord Riddle's ally knew about Harry's lineage because that was the main reason, he had to wait nine whole years to kill the Potters. The snake-man wanted to wait because he needed to kill Harry at the beginning of his awakening as a sorcerer so that he could be more vulnerable. He made the plan and Lucius executed the biggest part of it. So Lucius has revealed the secret to his court (because remember the court has changed now that Abelardus is dead) and he told Draco as well. I will try to cover my mistake in this chapter a little but I wanted you to know the details. Here we go!

Chapter 20

"Dora! Dora!"

Nymphadora Tonks woke up abruptly from her troubled sleep. That nightmare… it always ended in the same way. Harry would walk to her with a big smile on his face and then out of nowhere a big green light surrounded him and tried to burn him alive. He was screaming for Tonks to help him, calling out her name and groaning with pain. She always woke up before she could run to him.

One month had past and no sign of her precious boy. Most of the soldiers had now returned to their families but no one knew anything about the only son of the late Prince James. Who would have thought that Draco wasn't his child after all! In these past few weeks most of the castle's secrets had been revealed. Narcissa's lies (that bitch was such a hypocrite, calling Harry a bastard while her own son was one as well!), Harry's true origins (his mother was an elf and also from the royal family! Tonks finally realized why his eyes looked so extraordinary) and even the secret relationship between a Duke and a goat! (Tonks felt sick just by thinking about it.) Fortunately Remus 'changes' remained hidden from the world. That was a relief!

Lucius Malfoy had changed a lot of things with his rise as a King but he had allowed her to remain at this house without any complain. The nanny couldn't decide how to react to that man.

"Dora, honey, why are you awake? You need your sleep. It is not good for the baby."

Tonks turned her head and stared at her bedmate. Poor Remus! They had postponed their wedding plans because she wanted to wait for Harry's return. And now he had to deal with her awful mood changes, her morning sickness and her constant worrying. This man should be a saint with that much patience!

"I just had a nightmare." She said.

"Again? Do you want some warm milk? It may calm you down." He offered.

"Yes, thank you."

Remus got out of bed and walked to the stairs. Tonks touched her belly softly, smiling to herself. This pregnancy wasn't planned but she was glad it had happened. Their baby gave her the strength to continue hoping. When everyone thought that Harry was dead she was still denying their theories.

She could still feel his presence in the air. And tonight it seemed stronger than before.

_I am a line_

Draco hurried to the lake that night, with a spark of excitement in his pained soul. He wanted to know who the mysterious sender was. How did he or she know about the lake? Did they have information about Harry?

After the revelation of their true family trees, Draco felt relieved and understood more about Harry's life. He knew now that the reason behind his instant alert when they saw the Blood River was because he was afraid of his relatives on the other side. The blond could see now that James couldn't marry Harry's mother because an elf would never be accepted in the castle. And when he had screamed that day in the classroom that she had died to protect him, he meant that his mother sacrificed herself to save him from Lucius' ally, Lord Riddle.

Harry was just a victim in this stupid game of power and duty. And now he was dead because of it.

Draco held back the tears and sat on a big rock next to the lake. This place was full of memories of secret watching and declarations of love.

"Is she that good?" a deep voice said.

The prince turned around and saw a dark male shadow walking to him. When it got closer, he was stunned by the pain he discovered in the red eyes in front of him.

"King Dudley? Was it you who sent me this message?"

"You didn't answer my question. Is your fiancée that good in bed to forget about your promises of love?" the brunet asked.

"What are you talking about?"

The man in the black clothing grabbed Draco by his blue collar and raised him in the air.

"ANSWER ME! What did she do to you to forget about me?"

Draco's heart stopped its beating for a second.

"Harry?"

Harry let out a loud whimper and released Draco from his strong grip. He turned his back to the other boy and walked a couple steps away.

"You know, when they told me about my family's death, I thought you had died with them. I was inconsolable. I tried to kill myself to be with you because a life without you was unbearable to me. Then rage filled my soul. I wanted revenge for yours and my father's murders. That's why I came here tonight. And then I saw you alive and I was so happy. I could barely restrain myself from running to you and kissing you right there."

"Harry…" whispered Draco and moved closer to him.

"But YOU!" screamed Harry and faced the blond with tears in his eyes. "You betrayed me! You are engaged! WHY? Was it that easy to forget everything? Were you blinded by your new father's words?"

"No. It's not like that. Let me explain…"

Suddenly lips were attached to his, familiar lips that he believed he could never feel again. Desperate kisses with lots of biting and pain were delivered to him, making his mind freeze and burn at the same time. Kisses, which were asking the unanswered questions their owner had screamed earlier, wanting to find the truth with their hard moving, to mark him and to claim him for themselves.

Draco tried to keep up with them. He needed to explain, to make Harry see... So he kissed back with the same passion and desperation. _How could I ever forget about you? I love you. _He tried to say with his lips.

His favorite strong arms circled his waist possessively and brought his body closer to the taller boy in front of him. He felt his own arms reach for the other's board shoulders and hold on them tightly. They broke apart in their need for air and Harry whispered into his ear.

"I am going to make you remember. And when I am finished with you that bitch will be just a faint memory in your mind."

Draco moaned that the words and the feeling of teeth at his neck. Harry surely had a fetish with that spot.

He felt the mouth going lower, followed by a pair of hands that unbuttoned his shirt quickly. Then it was sucking and licking his bare chest hungrily, leaving love bites in its wake. When the shirt was finally off, the hands moved even lower at the buttons of his trousers.

"Oh god!" moaned Draco when he felt delicious pressure at his groin.

Harry chuckled and asked huskily

"You like that, baby? Did she ever make you feel like I do right now?"

"N-No. No one could ever make me feel the way you do." said Draco in a serious voice.

The brunet raised his head and kissed his lover happily. The hands continued their work and in a few seconds Draco's clothes were laying on the ground.

"That's not fair." Whispered the young Prince and started undressing Harry as fast as he could.

When they were finally both naked, Harry lowered Draco on the ground and spread his legs.

"I have heard that it hurts a little at the beginning. If you want to stop just tell me and I will not go any further."

The shorter of the two nodded and spread his legs wider. He wanted this. He needed this.

Harry spit on his right hand and when he had enough lubrication, he inserted the first finger in his lover's hot cave.

"Does it hurt?" he asked with worry.

"Yes. But just keep going."

He did as he was told and continued the preparation slowly and with care. After he thought that Draco was okay for it, he spit on his hand again and lubricate himself. Then he replaced his hand with his own erection.

A hiss of pain escaped the blond's lips and Harry stopped all his movements.

"Maybe we should stop." He said.

"If you stop I will kill you!" shouted Draco and locked his legs around Harry's waist, pushing him forward. The young King was hit with a wave of pure pleasure and moaned loudly. At Draco's satisfied grin, he glared weakly and started thrusting again.

The thrusts became easier as the time passed and the pain slowly gave place to pleasure. They moved together fast, kissing each other passionately and whispering sweet nothings into the other's ear.

"I-I… aah… I really… mmm… love you, Draco."

"I… _sigh_… love you too. AAH!"

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" said Harry pausing his thrusting again.

"You idiot! Did I sound hurt? Just keep moving from that angle."

"Why?"

"Just DO it!"

"Bossy…" accused the brunet but obeyed again. Draco was moaning even more than before, grabbing every available skin he could find and marking it with his nails. He looked like he had just discovered the most amazing thing ever and was shouting over and over again.

"Faster! Faster! Oh yes! More! More!"

Harry was so going to use this in the future. It made Draco go wild! And he liked that very, _very_ much.

"Yes, yes, YES!" screamed Draco and came, spilling white liquid on their bellies.

"DRACO!" shouted Harry as the walls around him tighten and he followed the other into completion.

He pulled out and collapsed next to Draco, trying to regain his normal breathing. The blond cuddled at his side and put his head at his bare chest.

"Our engagement was arranged. My father wants to have grandchildren. I would never love someone else. I wanted to kill myself too, when I found out about your 'death' but he didn't let me. But now I am glad because it gave me the chance to be with you again. I love you so much." He explained and placed a soft kiss at Harry's throat.

"I am glad as well." said Harry and hugged the Prince tightly "And you know that I love you too. I was very mad at you."

"You mean you were jealous." declared Draco.

"Jealous? Me jealous? You must have been mistaken."

"Who was the one who said that he will make Pansy a faint memory in my mind? Because I think it was you!" shouted Draco and stood up from the ground, searching for his clothes. Harry copied him and started shouting himself.

"And if I remember correctly you avoided me for days when Ginny kissed me! And you call her Pansy? Are you that friendly to each other?"

"There! You are jealous right now! And I am sorry for wanting you for myself and getting jealous over some girl KISSING you!"

Harry ran to Draco and kissed him with all his might.

"I like it when you say things like that." He grinned evilly against Draco's lips.

"So you will admit that you were jealous?"

"Never"

"Fine! Be that way!"

They put on their clothes quickly and walked together, holding hands, at the castle gates. Before they went their separate ways, they shared a sweet kiss under the moon.

_I am a line_

"What's this?" said Pansy the next morning at breakfast, pointing at Draco's neck. "Is that a hickey?"

Draco touched the sore spot and cursed quietly. Harry had to leave his mark there, where everyone could see!

"It's a bug bite, Pansy."

"With teeth? Cause I can definitely see teeth marks in there."

And of course Harry chose that moment to enter the room. He gave Draco a meaningful glance and said in a seductive voice

"Good morning… "

He took a seat next to Rafael and they started a general conversation.

Pansy noticed the interaction and whispered to the blond

"You slept with him didn't you?"

"I don't understand the meaning of your question." answered Draco.

"Cut the bullshit! With the hot King! You let him fuck you!"

"Pansy, if you know what's good for you, you will keep your mouth shut."

"So the Frozen Prince actually has a back bone! If you keep this up, we could be friends."

Before Draco could reply the doors opened and four guards entered with an injured Sirius in a stretcher.

"My King, this man wants to see you!"

A/n: And done! What did you think?

Snowflake-eyes3216: Thank you so much! In the beginning I thought no one would like my story. It's good to have your support.

KatEverdeen-Mellark: Fixed it! I have read the books but after reading fan fiction for so long I copied their mistake.

Keikey: Thank you for reminding me!

Bye!


	21. Chapter 21

The bastard child

Chapter 21

"He is stable now. I tried to treat his wounds but some of them are too deep and it will take time for them to heal. He still has a high fever and calls for a Severus in his delirium."

Harry listened to the woman's words quietly. They were lucky that Madam Pomfrey was an expert in her work or Sirius would have been a goner for sure. Whoever did this to him was a pure sadist.

"Can I speak to him?"

"I don't think he will understand half of the things you say but you are free to try."

The young King walked to his godfather's bed and sat on the old chair next to it. Sirius looked terrible. They were cuts and bruises are over his face and chest, his hair was burnt in some places and his right eye was patched.

As if he sensed Harry's presence he opened his good eye and stared right at him.

"Harry… Harry, I am sorry. I am so sorry! I didn't protect you. I promised James. I promised him '_sob' _and still I lost you. I am useless!"

"Sirius, There was nothing you could do. I know you tried with all your strength but nothing could have changed the result."

Sirius ignored him and continued his monologue, crying loudly "I am useless! I didn't keep my promise. And now James is DEAD! My best friend is dead! _'Sniff'_ how can I apologize to him if he's dead! He picked the wrong moment to die!"

Harry couldn't say anything now. He had cried for his father too, broke things and sobbed on Seamus shoulder like a baby but all that still didn't bring James back. Even his plan for revenge wouldn't bring him back now.

He left Sirius to cry for a few minutes, the man really needed it, and then he asked

"Who did this to you?"

Sirius stopped crying slowly and answered with a trembling voice

"Werewolves… I was searching for you everywhere. They grabbed me at night. Their leader tortured me for days but never bit me because I wasn't strong enough to become a member of his pack. They let me go yesterday and ordered me to tell the King that they are coming for him…"

Red eyes widened and Harry stormed out of the infirmary. No! Not again. Wasn't the first war enough?

He ran to the throne room as fast as he could and opened the double doors forcefully. In there he found Draco, Lucius, Remus, Severus and part of the court talking about Sirius's sudden arrival.

The two Professors froze when they saw him at the doorway and Harry pleaded them with his eyes to keep quiet.

"King Dudley, you look upset. Is something wrong?" asked Lucius.

"My King, the injured man has spoken to me. It was a strong pack of werewolves, who attacked him and tortured him and now they are heading here."

"Werewolves?" whispered Severus "Is he ok?"

"If you are Severus Snape then you better go to him. He is asking for you." told him Harry.

Severus nodded and walked out of the room.

"Should we start gathering troops? Are they a big threat to us, King Dudley?"

"They are killers. Unemotional beasts that murder everything that blocks their way." interrupted Remus, giving Harry a warning glance. "When a werewolf changes, he loses himself to the power of the wolf."

"How do you know all this?" Lucius asked with suspicion in his voice.

Remus hesitated a little and then took a deep breath "I am one of them..."

"GUARDS!" screamed the King and four armed men took of their swords and attacked the Professor. But before their weapons could touch him a bright white bubble circled him, preventing any damage.

Everyone turned to Harry who had closed his eyes in full concentration and was moving his hands in a weird way.

"King Dudley, this man is dangerous! He should be locked up in prison." said the older Malfoy.

"He is important. With his knowledge we will have an advantage against our enemies. And I believe Prince Draco can guarantee you that he will never harm us." Harry turned to Draco, who had stayed silent throughout the conversation.

Draco gave him an annoyed look and said "He is right, father. Professor Lupin has lived in this castle for months. He is engaged to a lovely woman, who is expecting his child" the blond smirked at Harry's stunned expression and added "I don't think he wants to risk all that."

Lucius analyzed the situation in his head and ordered "Lower your weapons." The guards instantly obeyed him. "I trust your judgment, Draco. I will let him live but he will have to train our soldiers to the werewolves weaknesses and fight by our side."

Remus agreed to the terms and they all started planning their strategy.

_I am a line_

Severus stepped into the infirmary with unsure steps. He heard Sirius's voice calling his name and his heart skipped a beat. For the first time in his life he felt that he was needed, loved and important to someone. That feeling was the reason that made him run to the other's bed, hug him with tears in his eyes and kiss him passionately.

Sirius groaned by the sudden attack and whispered against Severus lips. "You are here."

"Yes. Yes, it's okay. You are safe now."

"You are crushing me."

Severus got off the bed and sat on the chair quickly. He had overdone it this time. Sirius chuckled at his flustered expression

"I didn't tell you to move away from me. Come here."

The brunet obeyed with a blush on his face and laid next to his lover. He nested his head against Sirius chest, sighing in pure content.

"You are very warm."

"The nurse says that I have a high fever. She gave me medicine for it."

They stayed like that for a few moments, cuddling and hearing each other's calm breathing, when…

"I am so glad, you are alive."

Sirius kissed Severus's temple softly and added

"That's good to know."

"I was so afraid. Screw that, I was fucking terrified!"

Loud laughter was heard from above him and Severus glared at his bedmate.

"Don't look at me like that. I have never heard you swear before. It's funny."

"You find everything funny. Sometimes I don't know why I stay with you."

"It's because you love me, Sevvy!"

"That must be it." mumbled Severus and put his arms around the other's shoulders, bringing him closer to his body. He wanted to stay like this forever.

The Black heir was taken aback by the unexpected declaration and stuttered

"W-What?"

"What?"

"You… I just said that you love me and you confirmed it."

The Professor raised his head and looked at Sirius with confusion written all over his face.

"And?"

"You love me?"

Severus finally understood his lover's questions and gave him a slow and sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you. Is there a problem? It's not illegal."

Sirius smiled with pure excitement in his eyes and started kissing Severus hungrily. He hoped that Poppy stayed in her office and wouldn't catch them doing it in the hospital bed.

After all this was a special occasion.

_I am a line_

"WHERE IS HE? Where is that stupid elf King!"

Harry smirked at the familiar voice outside of his rooms. He had missed that woman so much.

"Let me in! I want to talk to the asshole!"

And always a sweet-talker! That child in her belly has surely learned the most amazing vocabulary in the world. He almost felt sorry for it.

A loud 'BANG!' was heard and Harry turned to see Tonks staring at him with her mouth open and her eyes at the size of plates.

"It's ok guys. Let her in and close the door behind you."

The blond twins exited the room and Tonks closed her mouth quickly.

"H-Harry?"

"Hi, Dora. How are you today?"

The woman ran to him and started hitting him with her fists.

"You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble! I was so worried about you and you became a King! You are grounded for eternity, young man!"

Harry laughed at her weak attacks and hugged Tonks tightly.

"I missed your insanity so much. But you shouldn't be upset it's not good for the baby."

The nanny stopped struggling. She stared at her little Harry, with happy tears in her eyes.

"He or she will be very happy to meet their older brother." She took a small breath and continued "I knew you were alive. I knew it!"

"You came here for Remus, didn't you?"

Tonks remembered the reason for her previous yelling and started pacing on the wooden floor.

"You can't make him do this, Harry. His kind will tear him apart if they see him on the battlefield. If he dies, I will never forgive myself."

"Don't worry. I will protect him with my powers."

"Your powers?"

"I will explain everything to you. It all started…"

A/n: Hi! I think this story will be finished in the next or the chapter after that.

Thank you for reading!

Special thanks to kitty tokyo uzumaki and MDarKspIrIt for their reviews. You always make me smile.

Lukakoolarigato: I will try to update as fast as I can!

Nyx: You have truly inspired me! Even though the pairing you suggested didn't fit into my next storyline (It will be a little too fluffy for them), I have posted something completely different. It is called _Frozen in place_ and I would really appreciate it if you read the first chapter and tell me what you think. I don't do BDSM stories like the Shades of Grey, but this is as far as I will go.

Keikey: Don't hesitate to correct me again if you see something wrong. I didn't mind your typos.

Bye!


	22. Chapter 22

The bastard child

Chapter 22

"Harry… Oh Harry! YES! R-Right fucking there, baby!"

"_Baby?" _thought Harry in amusement. He had called Draco like that only once and since then the blond made sure that the pet name was never addressed towards him. But now with his mind clouded with pleasure, Draco was screaming that word again and again and again. They will have to talk about this someday, not because Harry hated it (it made him want to do unspeakable things to his lover.) but because he wanted to be able to call Draco all the cute things he had heard other people call their boyfriends/ girlfriends. (Gorgeous was a good one.)

"Oh God! Please more!"

Draco's pleas broke Harry's trail of thoughts and he focused on making the boy beneath him cum faster. They were doing it on his bed this time (Progress!) and after two rounds of ultimate bliss, the brunet wanted to try something new. So he put his head between Draco's spread legs and started sucking and licking every available surface of the other's pelvis. The moans and screams above him encourage him to take his experiment one step further. He took Draco's member into his mouth, as far as it could go and started sucking it hard. The young Prince had made the most erotic sound, Harry had ever heard, after this new development. So here they were, in that position with Draco on the edge of completion and with Harry on top of him enjoying himself.

"YES! I-I am Cumming!" shouted suddenly the younger of the two and filled the brunet's mouth with his release.

"You… You are such a pervert." breathed Draco when he regained a part of his sanity. "Having sex before the battle twice and then doing THIS. I feel like my brain has exploded. How am I supposed to fight in this condition?"

Harry got out of the bed and started putting his black armor on. "It's a good thing then that you will stay here."

"What? No, no, no, no, no! I am fighting this time."

"You will stay here where you are safe." ordered Harry.

"I am not a damsel in distress! I have been trained for these kinds of things my whole life! You barely even knew how to use a sword when you left for the Grey Valley and now you think you can command me? Never! Just because you are the one doing the fucking, doesn't mean that I am the GIRL in this relationship!"

Harry walked to the angry teenager and put his arms around him possessively, just like Draco always liked it. In these past two months of waiting for the werewolves to attack, they had learned more things about each other. "It's not for your protection. It's mostly for my own sanity. If you go out there with us, I will be searching for you every two seconds, ignoring the enemy, so that I can make sure that you are ok. I will be probably killed by the first well aimed strike."

Draco took his head away from Harry's neck and looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't want that."

"Good…"

"But I want to go to battle."

"DRACO!"

The silver-eyed boy untangled himself from the strong embrace and started dressing as well. "I feel like I don't do anything to help! I feel useless."

"You are not useless. You are my strength, my reason to win. If it wasn't for you, I would have taken my family and gone back to the forest. Your parents are important to you."

"They are the reason for your father's death."

Harry hesitated for a moment and then said "I know and I will never forgive them for it but killing them won't bring my Dad back. And I don't want you to hate me or become an orphan yourself. I want to make you happy."

"Okay… I will stay in the castle."

They continued dressing in silence and when the horn of war was heard Harry kissed Draco softly and left.

_I am a line_

"How many did the scouts see?"

Lucius turned to Harry next to him and answered "Twenty. The moon is not up yet, so they haven't changed. We will see them in a couple of minutes."

They were standing outside of the castle walls, waiting for their enemy to appear at any moment. Remus had warned them that the werewolves attacked mostly under the full moon, when they could change into their bloodthirsty selves. In that form, one of them could kill five or more men in one attack. So twenty was a bad_, a really bad_ number.

Out of nowhere a man appeared from the darkness of the night and screamed

"THEY ARE COMING! THEY ARE…"

The man fell dead on the ground before he could reach the great army with an arrow on his back.

"Attention soldiers! This battle will not be a walk in a park! Stay focused, remember your training!" shouted Lucius to his troops.

Howling and evil laughter filled the air, making everyone in the field freeze in terror. People started showing up out of thin air, both men and women of all sizes and ages. Their leader, a man with long black and black eyes, who looked more like an animal than a human, started talking.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You humans make me laugh with your fake loyalties and your hopes. We are stronger than you, better than you and yet you still believe that you can beat us? You are truly a pathetic race."

His eyes looked at the army in front of him like they were something disgusting but when he saw Remus among them, a smirk broke his face in half.

"Lupin! I haven't seen you in a while. So you joined the 'light's side. Too bad… At least you will die with friends."

Remus stared at the worst nightmare of his childhood… Fenrir Greyback. The memory of his father's death and his first 'change' came into his mind. That was the night that had changed his life forever.

Suddenly a strong light shone in the battlefield. A warm white light. Finally the full moon had risen in the sky.

"ATTACK!" ordered Lucius and the footmen started running to the enemy.

"Time to die" whispered Fenrir before his body started shaking wildly. The other werewolves followed him and after a few seconds loud cracking noises were heard. In the people's places now stood creatures similar to the one that Harry and Draco had seen in the forest. The giant wolves howled at the beautiful moon in its cloudless home and dashed at the army with shiny deadly eyes.

Blood, fur and human skin fell on the ground as the battle continued. Many laid dead and still the hunger of the wolves remained unsatisfied.

Harry tried to block most of the strikes that were aimed to Remus, who was clearly going for Fenrir, and at the same time he sent fire to the enemy troops. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice a young werewolf attacking him from behind. A long sword came to his defense and the werewolf's head was torn from his body in one simple swing. Harry turned around and almost fainted when he saw, who had just saved him.

"Draco, you stubborn idiot!"

"I was worried about you. Look how much you let your guard down, you almost got yourself killed!" said the blond, trying to stop anyone who came near his lover.

"You said that you will stay in the castle!"

"That's what you get for the time you abandoned me here and left for the Grey Valley! I still remember it!"

"You will be the death of me. Just try to stay alive and don't you dare leave my side."

"I wasn't planning on it." answered Draco with a smile on his face.

Harry sighed at the Prince's behavior and the fight continued at the same tone with him using his powers at full force and Draco protecting him with his Katana. Suddenly a loud shout of victory came from the middle of the battlefield and the two boys saw Remus's wolf form howling above a dead werewolf with black fur. The leader had been killed.

The pack started retreating when they realized that the battle had been lost, leaving a happy army of humans behind them. Harry hugged Draco tightly but before he could give him a kiss, he was reminded of where they were and released the blond quickly.

_I am a line_

"To victory!" shouted King Lucius as he made a toast to the celebrating feast.

"To victory!" shouted the people sitting on the table, happy that they were still alive. They had lost a lot of men but this was the usual price in a war.

Harry was sitting at his normal seat to the King's right side, staring at Draco with angry but lustful eyes. He will make sure that the Prince will learn his lesson, of never making him worry that much without a reason, tonight.

"King Dudley. I would like to thank you for everything that you have done for us. Your help has been valuable to this great battle. Anything you desire shall be given to you."

Harry grinned as an idea entered his mind.

"I would like to have your son then."

Silence… No one had expected such a request from the King of the elves and everybody waited for Lucius's answer.

"Excuse me?"

"I want your son's hand in marriage. In my country it is not uncommon for two people of the same sex to get married."

Lucius sat dumbfounded for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water.

"He wants to put a ring on it? How good were you in bed?" whispered Pansy into Draco's ear.

"Shut up, Pansy. You are ruining the moment." said Draco in a dazed voice.

The older Malfoy finally snapped out of his stunned condition and stuttered

"But he is already engaged…"

"If Miss Parkinson agrees then there is no problem."

After he had said that Harry turned to Pansy with a murderous glare.

"I have…" Draco quickly stepped on her foot hard and Pansy choked out "I have no objection in the matter. Draco is not enough for me anyway."

"But he is my only heir! You can't have children together. How will the Malfoy line continue?" almost shouted Lucius.

"Is that so important to you?" asked Harry.

"No… but I want grandchildren…" muttered the blond King.

"If I promise that we will raise at least one child together, will you give me Draco?"

Lucius glanced at his son unable to find an argument to object this time. At Draco's pleading expression, he realized that he didn't have a reason to.

"I guess then it will be fine."

Harry smiled happily and said

"You don't have to worry about children. I have a son back in the forest. Draco will help me with his upbringing and he will be like a true parent to him."

Draco was surprised at that statement and gave Harry a questioning look.

"Draco?" His father asked and the Prince answered immediately

"I accept the proposal and I will follow you to the Black forest as your husband."

_I am a line_

The carriage was shaking by the rocks on the road but the two boys inside of it were silent and drowning into their own thoughts. Harry was very excited. He and Draco were engaged now! He could hold his hand, kiss him and call him any cute name he wanted in PUBLIC! No more secrets, no more sneaking out to meet at night and certainly no more fear. All he had to do now was sit back, relax and enjoy the wonderful life that was waiting for him with his future husband by his side.

Draco on the other hand…

"Okay! I have to ask! Did you cheat on me?"

"What?" yelled Harry.

"I mean I know it was nine or more months ago and we weren't together then but how could you sleep with someone else?"

"Draco, you are delusional. You were my first remember? I didn't have sex with anyone before you."

"Then how come you have a SON? You can't have a child without having sex first!"

Harry smirked at Draco's insane jealousy and said

"You will find out when we reach Sytadria."

They returned to their former silence for the rest of the journey and Draco wanted to scream from the anticipation. Why did Harry have to be so mysterious?

The carriage came to a stop and its doors opened in a quick motion. Draco and Harry stepped outside together and were greeted by a large group of elves, most of them blond but all of them with green eyes and pointy ears.

"You look more like an elf than me, gorgeous." Whispered Harry into his fiancé's ear and took a hold of his hand.

"Congratulations!" celebrated their arrival the crowd and lovely music filled the air. Everybody started dancing around each other, throwing flowers and petals at the royal couple.

Luna walked to them slowly, holding something small in her arms. When Draco examined the bundle, he gasped with what he saw. A little baby with soft blond hair and tiny hands and feet was given to Harry carefully by the young woman.

"Draco, meet Scorpius Potter. I saved his mother from being hanged the first day I came here but the poor girl died in labor. He is a half-blood elf just like me. I decided to raise him as my son and one day this handsome young man will take over the throne of Sytadria. He might even have powers like mine too!" said Harry, looking at the baby just like a proud father would.

"So what do you say? Will you make this family complete?"

Draco stared at the two of them with wide eyes. Wasn't it too soon to talk about children? Were they ready for this? Did he want this?

The answer to the last question was obvious.

"Yes…"

A/n Hi! There will be an epilogue to this story that I will try to finish as soon as possible. What do you think? Also check out my other story, _Frozen in place _and tell me your opinions and suggestions.

Thank you starryeyeddaydreamer9 and kitty tokyo uzumaki for reviewing again!

HarryMalfoy09: I will try my best to write more and better stories! Thank you for your kind words!

Nyx: You are truly a source of inspiration! I am not sure if I can succeed but I will try to make _Frozen in place _a dark and interesting story. I really liked your aspect of how their relationship should be.

Thank you all for reading.

Bye!


	23. Epilogue

The bastard child

Epilogue

The forest was peaceful that morning and in the middle of Sytadria, the city of the elves a wonderful event was taking place. White flowers decorated the edges of the chairs on either side of the small aisle with the green carpet. A groom was waiting for his other half to arrive with his best man next to him, whispering jokes into his ear to calm him down. But the waiting was unbearable. How long did he have to endure this torture? This wedding tunic was suddenly very uncomfortable! They had picked the colors together and decided that he was going to wear a detailed surcoat in the color of the leaves with a silver string forming a complicated pattern that our nervous groom couldn't analyze now. Even the smell from the white roses behind him bothered him.

On the other side of the aisle and a few meters away, inside of the King's house chaos had prevailed.

"I don't think I'm ready for this!"

Draco and Pansy rolled their eyes together at the bride's panic and the blond's best friend said

"I think you should have thought about that before you spread your legs and got yourself knocked up."

"Pansy… Be nice or I will gag you." warned her Draco while trying to fix Tonks's veil. Her wedding dress was really beautiful even though her almost five month belly stretched it in some places. Its long sleeves with the little green waves made it seem even more out of a fairytale and her fire-red hair had daisies in it.

"Oh kinky! Don't you have a husband for these kinds of things? Or doesn't he satisfy you anymore?" replied Pansy with a naughty smile.

"If you must know, my husband is very good in that department AND he has a lot of stamina. I am fully satisfied."

"Are you talking about our sex life again?" a warm voice said and everyone turned to see Harry at the doorway, holding a four month old Scorpius into his arms. The baby, dressed in a small blue body suit with a yellow star on it, smiled toothlessly at Draco and raised his hands at his other dad happily.

"Don't say things like that in front of my son! Give him to me!" yelled Draco and took Scorpius from Harry forcefully. Only one month had passed since they had become a family and yet the blond loved that child to pieces.

"You were the one who was talking about it with the Queen of gossip. No offence, Pansy."

"None taken sex-machine."

"Could you please stop talking about irrelevant things right now? I think I am going to puke." said Tonks, holding her stomach with both hands.

"That's probably the breakfast you ate this morning. I swear that much food could have fed an army!" noted Pansy.

"Dora, look at me." ordered Harry and walked to his foster mother "You were always there for me in my best and worst moments. You are very important to me. But there's a man out there, who loves you and cares about you too and all this waiting must be killing him. You deserve happiness, Nymphadora Tonks and I will make sure that you won't throw this chance to gain it away. Besides my sibling needs its father."

Tonks smiled to him and took his hand. "Fine, let's get this show on the road but if I puke on you, you will be the one to blame."

The wedding ceremony continued smoothly and without any disgusting accidents. Before you knew it, the guests were slow dancing on the big wooden stage that was especially made for the party. The newlyweds were in their own little world, swaying at the center of the dance floor and smiling to each other happily.

"Our wedding was better." said Draco, whose head was resting on Harry's shoulder. They were wearing the same royal uniform in different colors, blue for Draco and dark green for Harry.

"I know but don't tell anyone." answered the Elf King and tighten his arms around his beloved. "Your mother has been giving me dirty looks ever since she got here."

"You shouldn't have said that your middle name is Harry. She knows something is wrong now and she might figure everything out soon."

Narcissa was set free after their departure from the castle a month ago and she was exiled in a small country far away from them. She was allowed to visit of course but she could never stay in Sytadria for more than three days.

"I had to explain why everybody here was calling me Harry to your father! I don't care if she finds out anyway as long as she won't take you away from me." Harry kissed Draco softly and they continued moving together in harmony.

On the other side of the dance floor another couple was having a very interesting conversation.

"Stop trying to fondle my ass in public! It's embarrassing!"

Sirius laughed at Severus's pink face and put his hands on his ass again.

"But you are so tempting! Can't we go somewhere private? I want to have you right now."

"We are at a wedding! Please control yourself! Everybody is staring."

"But my job as the best man has finished. Come on Sevvy, let's go somewhere where no one could see us and have a party of our own."

Severus glanced around him with a frightened look and then whispered into Sirius's ear

"Meet me at our room in ten minutes. Don't be late."

The Professor walked away, leaving a stunned Sirius Black behind him. Why did he always do that?

A small smirk entered the Black heir's face and he followed his lover with quick steps. On his hurry he almost hit Hermione and Ron, who were sitting together on one of the tables, talking calmly to each other.

"Harry looks very happy." mumbled Hermione, while playing with the laces of her pink dress.

"Yea, the Frozen Price has done something right." replied Ron.

The girl ignored the rude comment "I mean look at them. Love has changed them so much… I wish I could feel that way."

"You might one day…"

Hermione glared at the young man next to her and snapped "I will! I saw a very handsome elf staring at me over there. I will go and say hello!"

Before she could walk away a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Or you could stay here and talk to me. Maybe we can find a solution to your problem together."

So that's what they did. They finally started talking about their feelings like they had never done before. And by the end of the day many people had seen them kissing under an old oak tree.

_I am a line_

"Did he fall asleep?"

Draco closed the door to his son's nursery and walked to the king sized bed where Harry was laying.

"Yes. He is so calm and serious but cute at the same time! Are you sure that he can't sleep on our bed?"

"Draco, come here." said the brunet, patting the spot next to him.

When his husband reached him, Harry touched his cheek softly.

"Don't you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Is there a double meaning to this question?"

"Maybe… only one way to find out." There was definitely amusement in that voice.

Draco smirked but before Harry could kiss him, he asked one last question.

"Can I always be this extremely happy, please?"

Harry was stunned for a moment but then answered quietly

"I don't know. We will see in the future. Our future."

A/n: The end! Was it okay? I didn't ruin everything, did I? If you find something wrong please tell me and I will edit it.

Thank you very much for reading. I know I say this every time but it makes me very happy to know that my story was pleasant and interesting.

I will write more stories. _Frozen in place _was not the storyline I was telling you about in my poll (btw Blaise and Neville won) so there will be two new storylines to work on. If you have a request, I would like to hear it and if I like it, I may try it (I get inspired very easily.)

Bye and see you in the next story!


	24. Thank yous and Sequels

Thank yous and Sequels

Hello everyone! As you might have guessed by the title, this is not a normal chapter. It is about a…... SEQUEL!

That's right I am planning to write a continuation of the bastard child's storyline very, very soon. The main pairing will be Albus S. Potter and Scorpius Malfoy (Or as we know him in this story Scorpius Potter.) but don't worry Harry and Draco will always be there with their own problems and fluffiness.

I can't tell you anything more without giving the story away (I know I say this a lot but it is true), so all you have to do is wait and then read.

Also I would like to thank everyone, who added my story to their favorites (small note: this story has reached its 100 favs! WOW! Thank you so much!), their alert list and especially the ones, who reviewed and express their opinions here.

Thank you:

Elfie, hotflower901, jldcat, atlantis51 (Sorry, Harry's eyes are going to stay red, thank you for your interesting reviews though), HarryMalfoy09 (You are right, everyone loves a happy ending), tori s, Sharon T, coquecigrue, freak-joy-spastic, Guest, Mila Pink, sjrodgers108, Lizzie's last night, snowbaby921, Belle A Lestrange (Your reviews are very helpful and I wish that I hadn't made so many mistakes (I am trying to correct most of them as fast as I can.) but this story was my first and even though I still don't know what I am doing, I will try to become better with time... Thank you so much for being honest.), anon

(I will add everyone, who will review here)

For those of you, who can't write in English, don't worry. Just post your review in your language and I will translate it myself. Don't use Google translation, it doesn't help very much.

So that's all. I will try to post the first chapter of the sequel within these two following weeks.

Bye, guys!


	25. Sequel!

Update:

This is just a little note to let you know that the first chapter of the bastard child's sequel has been published. Check it out and let me know what you think.

The title is: The bastard child II: The Secret of the Blood River.


End file.
